


Tumblr Drabbles

by littlepearl



Category: ASTRO (Band), B.A.P, EXO (Band), GOT7, K-pop, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), iKON (Kpop), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 26,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepearl/pseuds/littlepearl
Summary: A collection of drabbles which I have written from prompts on my Tumblr. You can also find them on my Tumblr - wonhandsome (go there to request a drabble). Chapters containing smut will be indicated.





	1. Mark (GOT7)

_"Are you trying to flirt? Because you're embarrassing yourself"_

 

"Do you know what this shirt is made of?" Mark said unexpectedly from next to you on the sofa. You turned to face him with a raised eyebrow. "Boyfriend material." He finished and smirked.

"That's not even remotely funny." You said and turned back to the screen in front of you.

"Okay then, how about this one: did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?"

You paused the movie and fully turned to face him, raising your eyebrow once again.

"Mark Tuan, are you trying to flirt? Because you're embarrassing yourself." You stated and stood up.

Mark followed you to the kitchen and watched as you poured yourself a glass of water, shaking his head when you offered him one too.

"Are you a broom? Because you sweep me off my feet."

"You disgust me." You replied as you walked back out of the kitchen, not letting him see the small smile forming on your face.

As you placed your glass on the coffee table in front of you, Mark grabbed your wrist and spun you round. He look you dead in the eyes whilst saying: "Do you have a map? Because I'm lost in your eyes."

You threw your head back in laughter at his serious expression and cheesy pick up lines and when you looked back at him, a large smile had spread across his face.

"That one was good, I suppose." You giggled. You turned to sit down but at the last second changed your mind and whipped back round, to Mark's surprise.

"Are you a parking ticket? Because you've got fine written all over you." You said before curling up on the sofa.

Mark groaned. "That was terrible."

"Says you." You scoffed in reply.

"But you love me, cheesy pick up lines or not."

"I guess." You smiled.


	2. Wonho (Monsta X)

_"Get your ass back here right now" //_ _"I'm worthless without you" // "Don't chat shit"_

 

"I'm being serious." You fumed. You stood in the doorway of your bedroom, Hoseok in the hallway. "I can't believe I was such a fool to believe all of that shit you told me. Of course I wasn't good enough. Of course you had to go and find yourself another girl to play with when I wasn't around."

"Oh, don't chat shit Y/N. You know that's not the case." He sighed furiously.

"I don't know what to fucking believe at this moment in time." You said and turned to walk into your bedroom.

"Get your ass back here right now so that I can tell you what actually happened, rather than you jumping to conclusions."

"What conclusions are there to jump to Hoseok? My friend saw you with her. No explanation needed." You appeared at the doorway again.

"She's an old friend from back home. She's in Seoul for a few days on business and is then going back. There's nothing to worry about at all." He explained and stepped closer to you, thankful that you didn't step backwards in response as you had done previously.

"So I don't need to worry about her?" You asked, your voice small.

"No, of course not." He sighed and walked towards you, enveloping you in his war arms. You nuzzled your head into his chest and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I was going to leave." You admitted and tilted you head up to look into is eyes.

"I know. I was so scared," He admitted, seemingly staring into your soul. "I'm worthless without you, I don't know what I would have done." He added.

His arms tightened as you looked down again.

"I'll never leave." You finally said.

You felt safe in his arms and wondered why you ever doubted his loyalty in the first place. You love him more than anything and you know that he feels the same way about you, so there's absolutely no need to worry any more.


	3. Jimin (BTS)

_"We're going to freeze to death"_

 

"Nope, I'm not doing it." You announced and sat down on the sun lounger, grabbing your sunglasses and placing them over your eyes.

"Come on, Y/N! Why not?" Jimin complained. He was standing next to your lounger, stomping his feet like a toddler.

"Because if we go in the sea, we're going to freeze to death!" You said and laid down, hoping to indicate to your boyfriend that the conversation was over.

"No we won't! Look at all of those people who are having fun in the waves. I'm telling y, the temperature if fine once you're actually in."

You pretended to contemplate for a moment before saying another 'no'.

"Right, that's it. We're going in." Jimin said and took a dangerous step towards you.

"I just said no, Jimin." You complained.

He suddenly wrapped his arms round your waist and hoisted you into the air and over his shoulder. A shrill scream left your lips in surprise and you could feel the eyes of the surrounding people on you and your boyfriend who was walking determinedly towards the - very - cold ocean.

"Let me down Jimin!" You yelled and hit his back but it made no difference. Once your boyfriend had made up his mind, he would never change it. You resigned to staring at the pale yellow sand and trying to avoid the small amounts that your captor kicked up behind him when he walked.

Panic began to set in when you saw the colour of the ground get darker, indicating that water was near. The sound of crashing waves was louder than previously and before you knew it, they were washing around your boyfriend's feet. "I can practically feel the cold radiating from the water!" You yelled. "Let me go!"

Jimin waded out further before simply saying, 'okay' and he flung you forwards and out to sea. The freezing water crashed around you and flew into the air as you sunk. You rose to the surface, spluttering and cursing while your boyfriend just stood and laughed at you.

"You didn't even let me take off my glasses!" You yelled in feign annoyance but you could no longer hold in your laughs.

"I told you it's fine once you're in." Jimin boasted and looked at you with a knowing look.

You weren't willing to accept defeat, so splashed water in his face instead.


	4. Bambam (GOT7)

_"I'm worthless without you" // "Let's run away"_

 

You and Bambam lay side by side in a small clearing in the park. The Sun shone on your faces and the grass tickled your feet. The two of you had been coming to this clearing since you became best friends at the start of high school; you both knew that you could find the other here when they were nowhere else to be seen.

"Let's run away." You said and turned your head to face him. It had been a particularly shitty day and third period history hadn't helped.

"What?" He laughed and continued to stare at the clouds. When either of you got bored you would start to point out different shapes to each other and you could tell that he was trying to find something to compare the very scarce clouds to.

"I'm being serious." You said and rolled on to your stomach, propped up by your arms, he turned to face you then, staring up at your face.

"And where would we go exactly?" He asked.

"I don't know." You sighed. "Madagascar? We could meet the lemurs."

"I'd rather not thanks. My dad might kill me if I don't finish school."

"Well I can't go by myself." You sighed.

"And why ever not?" He replied sarcastically.

"Because I'm worthless without you Kunpimook. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't see you every day." You collapsed forward dramatically and laughed along with him.

"That was so fucking cheesy." He chuckled.

"I know. And only partly true; I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

"Well, you better not run away then so we're never put in that situation."


	5. Youngjae (GOT7)

_"What's with the flowers?"_

 

You frowned at the three sharp knocks the the front door. You scrambled up quickly from your bed, hoping it was no one important because you were only in a pair of shorts and one of your boyfriend's sweaters which he'd accidentally left at your place the last time he slept round.

"Special delivery for you, Miss." A voice said from behind one of the largest bunches of flowers you'd ever seen.

"Thanks?" You said and took the bouquet from him.

"They're freshly trimmed, so all you have to do is put them in water." He smiled.

You thanked him again and watched him walk away before shutting your front door and walking into the kitchen to get a vase.

You spotted a small envelope wedged in between two large flowers and plucked it from the bunch. Your name was written in pretty, cursive writing. When you opened it, you found a small card with the words 'I love you' printed on the inside.

You placed the flowers in the vase and then called you boyfriend.

"What's with the flowers?" You asked as soon as he picked up the phone.

"I miss you." Youngjae replied and you could practically hear his pout through the phone.

"Then you should have phoned me! These must have cost so much."

"You're worth every penny, Y/N." He said and you swooned. You missed him too.

"Well, they're ridiculously beautiful. Thank you Youngjae."

He heard the sadness in you voice and said, "I'll be back in a week and then we'll order pizza and have a movie night. Sound good?"

"It's perfect." You smiled.

"Baby, I've got to go to an interview but I'll call you later. Okay?"

"Okay Youngjae. I love you."

"I love you too." He replied. "More than anything."


	6. Kihyun (Monsta X)

_"I don't need you" // "Forgive me" // "I made a promise to myself"_

 

"I can't believe you're doing this."

"You can't believe I'M doing this? You're the one that lied Kihyun." You fumed as you stormed into your shared bedroom. Well, not anymore.

"I know and I'm so sorry Y/N." When you picked up an overnight from the wardrobe and chucked it on he bed he suddenly looked scared. "What are you doing?"

"Getting my ass out of here." You replied coldly, turning your back to him and opening a drawer.

"Y/N, please. Forgive me. I was stupid and irresponsible and I can't even begin to explain how sorry I really am." He pleaded with you.

"Save your breath." You said as you began to pull out enough clothes for a few days and throw them on the bed.

"Please, I need you."

You turned to face him as you went towards the bed. Kihyun looked more upset that you'd probably ever seen him before; his pale cheeks were flushed red and tears were welling up in his eyes, threatening to spill over at any moment.

"Well, I don't need you. I made a promise to myself a long time ago that I would never let anyone tread on me ever again and you were the one person I trusted to never hurt me. But you're just like the rest of them. Selfish and careless." Tears began to well in your own eyes but you held them in and began to pack your belongings.

When you turned to unplug your phone charger from beside your bed, Kihyun stepped forward and grabbed your wrist, spinning you round to face him.

"Please." He begged, tears running down his face. Yours finally began to spill. "I'll do anything, just please stay." He pleaded, falling to his knees in front of you and gripping both of your hands tightly in his own.

You allowed yourself to look down at his tear-stained face for a few seconds and feel the pain that this situation had bought. You knelt in front of him and wrapped your arms around his waist, feeling him wrap his own around your shoulders and pull you tightly against him.

"I have to go." You whispered after a few short minutes, but his arms tightened around you in response.

"You can't. I love you." He made one final attempt to get you to stay, but you'd made up your mind.

"Please Kihyun, let me go." You whispered softly into his neck and his arms loosened.

You slid away from his grip. You stooped to pull your phone charger from its socket and place it in your bag.

With your bag on your shoulder, you walked out of the bedroom, past the crying boy who knelt on the floor, and out of the front door.

'I will not be hurt again' you told yourself as you walked away.


	7. Wonho (Monsta X)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains smut.

_"I always want you to give me head" // "I miss moments like this more than anything" // "Do you think they heard us?"_

 

"I miss moments like this more than anything when you're on tour." You told your boyfriend. The two of you were sitting on opposite ends of the sofa, facing each other with your legs tangled together.

"What, sitting and staring at each other when all of the other members are asleep in their rooms?" He raised an eyebrow jokingly.

"No, dumbass." You kicked his thigh lightly. "I mean just being together and talking about life."

"Do you know what I miss when I'm on tour?"

"What?"

"Sex."

You laughed and kicked him again. "You're so dirty minded all of the time. Do you ever think about anything other than something sexual?"

"No, because I always want you to give me head." This time it was your turn to raise your eyebrow at him.

"Oh really?" You asked and he nodded in response; he liked your sudden attitude shift.

You slowly crawled towards him until you hovered over him, centimetres away from his face until he pulled you down into a heated kiss.

His attached on to your own roughly but lovingly, and after only a few minutes, you could tell Hoseok was more than excited by the kiss.

You pulled away to smirk down at him. "Someone must have really missed me while they were on tour."

"I always miss you baby." He replied, pulling you back down to him.

He sucked on your bottom lip and you moaned lowly in response. To add to your pleasure, one of his hands wandered up the loose t-shirt you were borrowing from him and began to squeeze your breasts through your bra. One of your own hands drifted down his front, eventually reaching the growing bulge in his pants.

You lightly traced over the area with your fingertips, making him groan into the heated kiss and bite your lip to stop himself from making any more noise. You began to palm him through his sweats and smiled when his hips lifted slightly from the sofa, glad that you we're having such an effect on him.

"Please, baby." He pleaded and you pulled back slightly to pull his sweats and underwear down enough to have access to his cock which was mostly hard and dripping pre-come.

You leaned down to his ear and whispered, "Now, you better be a good boy and keep quiet or I won't let you come tonight." Hoseok nodded frantically in response.

You crawled backwards on the sofa until you face was level with his cock. You pressed small, tentative kisses and licks along his length and when you reached the head, took as much of him into your mouth as possible.

You looked up to see him glancing down at you with a hand in his mouth to stop him from making any loud noises, but small whimpers and groans still managed to leak through while you slowly bobbed your head. A louder moan escaped when you have his cock a sudden suck and his hips bucked up in surprise. You could practically see him shaking with pleasure when your tongue lightly traced a bulging vein, and see the desire in his eyes when you began to lightly squeeze his balls. The loudest noise of all, however, came when you deep-throated him, as you tried to allow him to slide down your throat without gagging, the hand in your hair aiding you.

"Shit." He moaned and you pulled back until just his head was left in your mouth and gave one last suck before he came in your mouth. Hoseok let out another deep moan when he watched you swallow and you let out a laugh.

"So much for 'don't make any noise'. Do you think they heard us?"

"YES." A few different voices shouted from their respective rooms and a deep blush took over your face, not actually expecting an answer.


	8. JB (GOT7)

_"Tits or ass?"_

 

"If you won a million on the lottery, what would you do?" You asked your boyfriend. You'd somehow started an extended version of 'twenty questions', but you'd ended up asking each other random questions.

Jaebum contemplated for a moment before answering, "I'd probably buy my parents a nice big house and put away a large amount for their retirement, then take you, the boys and our manager away on a nice holiday."

"Ah, Im Jaebum. Forever the gentleman, always putting others before yourself." You cooed and the two of you laughed.

"How many kids would you like?" He asked unexpectedly.

"What?" You were surprised, not expecting him to ask such a question like that at this stage in your relationship.

"How many kids would you like?" He repeated. "I'm not saying we should start having children, Y/N. Do't be so surprised."

"Maybe three or four? I've always liked the idea of having a large family." You said after a moment of hesitation. "Okay my turn, tits or ass?"

Jaebum laughed at the sudden change of topic.

"I'm being serious Jaebum! Tits or ass?"

Your boyfriend pretended to think for a second, placing a finger on his chin and looking into space thoughtfully. "I'm gonna have to say tits." He finally said.

"You're such a BOY." You huffed.

"What on Earth is that supposed to mean?" He chuckled at your outburst.

"Why do guys like boobs so much? They're literally just lumps of fat and milk glands. What is so attractive about that?"

Jaebum just shrugged. "If it makes you feel any better, I like your tits and your ass."

"Thanks babe, that's great to know."


	9. Jin (BTS)

_"I just really need a best friend right now"_

 

"Hello?" He asked as soon as he picked up the phone.

"Seokjin?" You whispered.

"Y/N, what's wrong?" He asked, concern laced in his comforting voice.

"We broke up," You began to sob, "he cheated on me with that slag from down the road."

"Oh my gosh." He whispered, shocked that your boyfriend would do something so unexpected. As far as he knew, the two of you had been getting along fine.

"Jin, I just really need a best friend right now." You breathed down the phone, trying to hold back the tears - you were failing terribly.

"Do you want me to come and pick you up? I can bring you back to mine and we'll eat loads of pizza and ice cream until we feel sick and watch movies until we get bored and fall asleep."

"Why else do you think I called you?" You managed to laugh. After a short pause, who whispered, "I'd love that, thank you Jin."

"I'll be there in five minutes, okay?"

"Okay. See you soon."


	10. Mark (GOT7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains smut.

_"Sex is never accidental"_

 

"I don't understand how they 'accidentally had sex'," You said whilst walking into the lounge, "sex is never accidental."

"I don't know, that's all Jaebum would say." Mark sighed as you sat down next to him on the sofa.

"'Accidental sex'. What a joke!"

"I know. How can this be accidental?" Mark said before leaning down to feather small kisses along your neck. "Or this." He murmured lowly when he finally pressed his lips again your own. The kiss quickly turned heated and passionate, and Mark lightly bit on your bottom lip and tugged, making you groan in pleasure. His hands wandered underneath your loose-fitting t-shirt while yours fisted in his hair, pulling lightly to try and show him the amount of pleasure you were feeling.

Mark's hands found their way from your chest to your waist, and pulled you to straddle his lap. You instantly ground down on to his crotch, inflicting pleasure on the both of you. Your boyfriend's fingers dug into your hips, moving you in a stead rhythm. You could feel his bulge pressing against you, and that alone was enough to get you wet. His lips moved to your neck and began to harshly suck, leaving dark red and purple spots in his wake which were sure to bruise. But you couldn't complain, you were absolutely loving every second.

Your fingertips danced along the hem of his tshirt before pulling it over his head, and you leant down to press soft kisses against his pale chest, earning a moan of your name. Before you knew it, your shorts and underwear were being awkwardly pushed down your legs and discarded on to the floor and Mark's jeans and underwear were shimmied down far enough for his cock to spring free.

You sunk down slowly on to his length, savouring the feeling of him being fully sheathed inside of you, until Mark unconsciously bucked his hips up, trying to move inside of you. You rose up on to your thighs and sunk back down, setting a torturous pace and relishing in the pleasure it was providing both of you with. You kissed Mark again, slower and more passionate compared to the sloppy ones you had shared previously, and wound your fingers back into his hair, knowing it was something he loved.

When you began to grow tired and your pace grew sloppy and uneven, Mark placed both of his hands on yours hips, moving you up and down on his length. When he knew he was growing close, he began to buck his hips, thrusting to increase friction and pace. You knew he was close when small whimpers left his lips, so you leaned round to his ear and whispered, "Let go for me, baby."

With a grunt, Mark released inside of you and slowly slid out. You felt unsatisfied at the empty feeling, bummed that you hadn't been able to reach your high too. Well, that was until Mark switched your positions and sunk down on the floor in front of your spread legs.

"You didn't really think that I'd not return the favour, did you Princess?" Your boyfriend grinned up at you. "After all, this isn't accidental sex."


	11. Shownu (Monsta X)

_"Why is there a bra on the floor?"_

 

You groaned in pleasure as you sunk down on your bed, the soft mattress seemed like Heaven after a long and stressful day. After a few minutes of just lying there, you found the motivation and energy to go to the bathroom and run a hot bath. On your way out of the bedroom, something caught your eye.

In the corner of the room, half peeking out from underneath the wardrobe, lay a black and red lace bra.

"That's definitely not mine." You muttered out loud and walked slowly towards it, as if it was suddenly going to jump at you. You cautiously reached out and pick it up by the strap. "Yep, definitely not mine."

You stared at it, confused, for a couple of seconds before it hit you.

"He wouldn't dare." You almost shouted as you dropped the bra and ran for your phone which lay on your bed.

Hyunwoo picked up on the third ring with a 'hey, beautiful'.

"Son Hynwoo, I swear to God that if you are cheating on me, I will have your balls on a platter faster than you can sa-"

"What on Earth are you talking about Y/N?" He asked.

"There is a bra on our bedroom floor. Why is there a bra on the floor in our bedroom?" You fumed.

"Maybe you left it there th-"

"It's not mine!" You yelled and it took everything in you to not throw your phone across the room and smash it against the wall. If he was cheating, he would tell you.

"Then whose is it?" He questioned and you pinched the bridge of your nose in annoyance. It was probably a good job that he wasn't there or you would have hit him.

"I don't know, Hyunwoo. You tell me."

"Well why would I know? I don't k-" He stopped mid-sentence and you raised and eyebrow, awaiting his answer.

Just as you were about the start screaming curses down the phone at him, Hyunwoo laughed. He actually had the nerve to laugh.

"And what, about this situation, do you find particularly funny?" You asked, annoyance laced through your voice.

"My sister came round this morning while you were at work and got changed in our room. She must have accidentally left it there."

"Thanks the Lord." You sighed and then cursed yourself for being so naïve and jumping to conclusions. "I'm sorry Hyunwoo. I just didn't know what to think and I completely exploded."

"It's alright Princess." He laughed again and added, "I'll let you know if any girls are going to be leaving their clothing in our bedroom in the future."

"You dare, Son Hyunwoo," You shook your head, "you fucking dare." And you hung up with a laugh.


	12. JB (GOT7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains smut.

_"I don't need you" // "Get your ass back here right now"_

 

"I'm hungry." You whined from underneath the - extremely - warm duvet. You were wrapped in Jaebum's arms and your legs were tangled with his underneath the sheets, adding to your warmth. But your hunger finally overcame your need for comfort, and you felt that if you didn't eat anything in the next five minutes, you would waste away.

"Me too." You boyfriend said and pouted.

"Why do I have to get the food?" You moaned and stuck out your bottom lip, hoping to charm him into going to the kitchen instead of food. Instead, Jaebum just shook his head and closed his eyes, pretending to go back to sleep.

"Fine." You said and began to pull away from him. "I don't need you. I'm an independent woman and I don't need you to do shit for me."

Just as you were about to throw to covers back for you to climb out of bed, Jaebum's hand shot out and grabbed your wrist, tugging you back to face him, saying: "Get your ass back here right now." You were just inches away from his face when he murmured "I never said I was hungry for food, so where the hell do you think you are going?"

You couldn't stop yourself from urgently pressing your lips to his, hunger temporarily forgotten. Mornings like this were your favourite. Your tongue worked its way inside of your boyfriend's mouth and your hands fisted tightly into his hair, tugging slightly. With a low moan, Jaebum moved one of your legs over his body so that you were straddling him, and pulled you down, so that most of your weight was resting on him. You pulled away from the heated kiss to press small open-mouthed kisses down Jaebum's throat, occasionally sucking and leaving small red marks which he would surely moan at your for later. A small part of your brain hoped that he would punish you again as he did last time, taking you over his knee and slapping your ass until it was glowing a bright red and he had to rub cream into it every few hour to ease the stinging. The thought caused you to grind your hips into his body to gain any possible friction, pleasure being your upmost priority.

Just as you were about to attach your lips to Jaebums' again, he whispered "Sit on my face, I want to taste you Princess."

You pulled away hesitantly, a million worries suddenly running through your mind. You'd never tried that position before and your main priority was that you'd suffocate your boyfriend, but he didn't seem to care one bit.

"It's okay, Princess," He said encouraging when he sensed your hesitation, "I'll look after you." He reassured and placed his hands on your waist to help you move up his body.

You hovered once you reached his desired destination, resting all of your weight on your thighs. Worries clouded your mind, preventing you from lowering any further, until Jaebum grabbed the tops of your thighs, pulling your gleaming folds down to him. All it took was one bold strip of his tongue from your opening to your clit, and you were and moaning mess. One of your hands wrapped itself in Jaebum's hair, rooting yourself to him and encouraging him to carry on, the other gripping on the the headboard for dear life, to try and keep yourself anchored to reality and Jaebum pleased you more that ever before.

And your boyfriend didn't miss a beat. His tongue was constantly moving, small kitten licks here and bolder movements there, and you loved every second. You felt his tongue tentatively circle your entrance before pushing in slightly and pulling straight back out again. You gripped the headboard tighter, if that was even possible, and moaned loudly at the strange and completely fulfilling sensation, the pleasure only increasing as he repeated the action because he could see the effect it had on you.

A sudden smack on the back of your thigh made you shriek in surprise and look down at your boyfriend who smirked up at you cheekily before attaching his lips around your clit and sucking harshly. The action, paired with the stinging, made you release a groan as you stared into his eyes. The intensity of his stare coupled with the pleasure you were receiving forced your eyes shut and you could feel a familiar tightness forming in the pit of your stomach.

"Jae- Jaebum." You gasped trying to warn him.

The desperate edge to your voice spurred him on, making him change technique again. He flattened and stiffened his tongue whilst simultaneously grabbing your hips and rocking you back and forth over him. If didn't take long for you to begin moving on your own, pleasure taking over your brain and controlling your body. All you could think about was Jaebum and his tongue, and the way it felt as you grinded down on to his face, tongue pressing against your fold and clit, stimulating every nerve ending in the area. You felt yourself getting closer and closer and-

Smack.

The stinging was back and more painful than before, but also more pleasurable. The mixture of both pleasure and pain drove you over the edge, still your hips and making your legs shake with euphoria. To lengthen your high, Jaebum began poking and your entrance again, occasionally sucking at your clit, until you completely relax and began to buck your hips from overstimulation.

Jaebum made sure that he had completely cleaned you up with his tongue before helping you move back down his body and then collapse beside him.

You laid there, stunned, for a couple of minutes, trying to process the immense pleasure you had just felt, before you muttered, "I think you should go and make breakfast now, considering you just took away the last of my energy."

Jaebum chuckled and pressed his lips lightly to yours before climbing out of bed and walking towards the kitchen.

"Oh, the things I do for love!" You heard him shout when he reached his destination and you grinned, already planning out how you would return the favour later.


	13. Suga (BTS)

_"I'm sorry that I shouted at you" // "I don't need you" // "Can you shut the fuck up for a second?"_

 

"I can't believe you would tell everyone that Yoongi, it's private!" You yelled through your apartment. The two of you had just gotten back from a group dinner and Yoongi had started talking about your sex life. You were a very private person so were instantly embarrassed, and simultaneously furious at your boyfriend.

"Y/N, I'm sorry. I didn't reali-"

"Can you shut the fuck up for a second? I don't really want to hear your voice right now. I'm going to sleep, and I don't need you and your pathetic apologies keeping me awake." And with that, you stormed into your bedroom and stripped off, getting ready for bed.

The apartment was silent. Yoongi was afraid that anything would set you off, so tiptoed into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. He knew that what he did was stupid, but he wished that you would listen to his apologies. He never wanted to hurt you, he loved you too much.

Your anger subsided as you got ready for bed and when you finally lay underneath your duvet, guilt washed over you. For half an hour, your mind was buzzing with a mixture of emotions; anger and guilt being the prominent ones, battling it out in your brain. After forty-five sleepless minutes you climbed out of bed and wandered round until you found Yoongi sitting on the kitchen counter, an almost full glass of water sitting next to him.

His eyes rose to meet yours when you leant against the doorframe and you gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry that I shouted at you earlier, I overreacted. But you should know that I'm not comfortable discussing those parts of my life, especially with anyone other than you."

Yoongi hopped off of the counter and made his way over, standing a few feet in front of you. "I'm the one that's sorry Y/N. I know those kind of things make you uncomfortable and I spoke about them anyway and I am really and truly sorry." A hand reached up and ran through his hair - a tell-tale sign that your boyfriend was stressed - and you reached out to grab it as it fell back to his side.

"I forgive you." You whispered and he pulled you into a warm hug.

"I forgive you too." He replied, and nuzzled his face into your neck.


	14. Junhoe (iKON)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains smut.

_"Why do you even bother buying shirts?" // "You call that a kiss?" // "We could probably get arrested for this"_

 

"It's way to hot for this." Your boyfriend complained before he peeled off his t-shirt. You couldn't help but glance at his body, you were obsessed.

"Why do you even bother buying shirts?" You asked jokingly. "All you ever do is take them off."

The two of you were walking the short distance from the car to the beach and you weren't the only ones. What seemed like hundred of people were making their way down to the local beach to enjoy the hot summer weather, and you couldn't help but be a little miffed that you would have to deal with being crowded all day, especially when it was so hot.

Once you got to the - massively overcrowded - beach, the two of you hired an umbrella from a stall and headed to the more secluded area of the beach. Luckily for you, there were always less people in this area because the waves were always bigger and better to play in further along the shore.

Once you'd opened the umbrella and laid out the towels, you stripped down until you were just in your bikini and got out the sunscreen from your bag and began to apply it on your legs and arms. You glanced over at Junhoe quickly and saw him staring you in awe. Instantly you tried to cover yourself up somehow - you'd never been completely confident in your body and going to the beach had always been a struggle for you. No matter how much fun you had, you always ended up comparing yourself to the other girls you saw, convincing yourself that you would never look as good as them. Being with Junhoe had massively increased your confidence; his constantly compliments of the way you looked (even when you were having a lazy day and were just in sweats and a baggy t-shirt with no make up on) and of your body made you feel a lot more comfortable with yourself, but there were still always those moments when you felt inferior to the people around you.

"No," Junhoe said as soon and you tried to cover yourself up with your arms, "I was just admiring your boobs in that bikini."

You laughed and carried on spraying the sun cream, while Junhoe kept watching you from the corner of his eye. He could've sworn that you were purposely trying to turn him on, and he was getting harder by the minute while he watched you. When you asked him to cover your back, he thought he was going to faint.

Once you and Junhoe were completely protected, you dragged him out to the water to cool off; the day was particularly hot, even for summer, and the water seemed freezing in comparison. The two of you waded out far enough to be waist deep, figuring it would probably be dangerous to go much further away from the shore.

Just before you were about to head back to your things, you pecked your boyfriend on the lips quickly, as a secret thank you for making you feel confident enough to enjoy your day.

"You call that a kiss?" Junhoe asked as you pulled away, ready to head back?

"What?"

Junhoe pulled you towards him as quickly as the water allowed and you were surprised to feel a bulge in his shorts pressing against you.

You raised an eyebrow? "Really? I thought you'd seen me in my underwear enough times to not be affected by a bikini."

"Babe, I'm always affected by you." He smirked and pulled you closer against him, as if to prove a point.

You rolled your eyes and went to give him another quick kiss, but Junhoe had different ideas. His arms wrapped around your frame to prevent you from pulling away and he pried your lips open, his tongue tangling with your own. Your hands wrapped themselves in his dark hair, pulling at his strands to show the pleasure you were feeling, and Junhoe groaned in response, knowing that he was making you feel good.

Too soon for your liking, Junhoe pulled away from your kiss, his arms still around you, and began to wade slightly further out to sea to give you some more privacy. Luckily, the only people in the water were actually on the beach, testing out the water with their toes as it washed up to shore. When he thought that you were far enough, the water now came to the top of your breasts, he pulled your thighs around his waist, the water supporting all of your weight. You initiated another heated kiss, this time, your boyfriends' hands resting on each of your ass cheeks, kneading the flesh softly.

Before you knew it, Junhoe was pulling down his swimming trunks just enough to let his cock free and you reached down between the two of you to tug on the length a couple of times. He let out a low moan at the contact and you buried your face in his neck to press gentle kisses to his skin. When he knew that he was ready, Junhoe brushed your hand aside and used on hand to move your bikini bottoms to the side, while the other lined up with length with your opening. You slowly lowered yourself on to him, face still buried in his neck, and let out a whimper. Once he was fully sheathed inside of you, he paused, moving one hand back down to your ass and the other to your lower back.

You turned your face and began to kiss him again as he slowly moved, being careful not to create a splash which would make it obvious that the two of you were having, very public, sex. The idea made you laugh.

"We could probably get arrested for this." You giggled when he raised an eyebrow at your laughter.

"As long as we both get to come first, I couldn't care less." He said with a sharp buck of his hips and your laughter was cut off, replaced by a gasp.

It was needless to say, that Junhoe made you feel a lot more confident in your body that day, as he admired your curves, both in and out of the water.


	15. Shownu (Monsta X)

_“You do know that my birthday was last week?” // “Are you trying to flirt? Because you’re embarrassing yourself”_

 

“Jagiya!” Hyunwoo called as he entered your apartment to let you know that he was there.

“I’m in the living room.” You called back. You averted your attention back to the drama on tv until you felt your boyfriends’ arms wrap around your shoulders from behind you. You twisted your neck round to face him and give him a short kiss before he made his way round to sit next to you.

“I have a present for you.” Hyunwoo said and produced a small blue gift bag from behind his back.

“You do know that my birthday was last week?” You joked and took the bag from him.

“I know,” He replied, “but my Princess deserves presents on more than just two days a year.”

You gave him a warm smile before diving ur hand into the bag. You rummaged around the navy tissue paper inside until your hand closed around a small velvet box. You smiled in victory and pulled it out so that you could inspect it; it looked expensive and you frowned instantly, knowing that your boyfriend had already spent way too much on you for your birthday.

“You really didn’t need to do this.” You told him but he just gave you a nod in return, encouraging you to open the box.

You gasped when you opened the lid. Nestled in layers of silk, was a ring in the shape of a tiara, encrusted with small diamantes and crystals, and the base made with swirls of sliver. It was probably the most beautiful thing you’d seen in your life.

Tears instantly sprung to your eyes as you carefully pulled the ring out of the box and looked up at your boyfriend who was trying to gauge your reaction. When he realised that the tears were of happiness, he told you, “I couldn’t think of anything more fitting than a tiara to remind you everyday that you’re my Princess.” He shrugged and a deep blush set on to his skin. Hyunwoo was a man of little words, so he did small things like this to prove just how much he loved you.

“Are you trying to flirt? Because you’re embarrassing yourself.” You laughed and he joined in.

When you both settled, you slid the ring on to the middle finger of your left hand, next to the finger which would hopefully be home to a wedding ring one day, which would also be given to you by the man at your side. You smiled down at the ring and then up at your boyfriend.

“It fits perfectly,” You said, “how did you know which size to get?”

“I stole one of your rings a couple of weeks ago and took it into the shop with me.” Hyunwoo admitted and you giggled at his shyness.

“Well, it’s way too extravagant and way too expensive,” You paused and your boyfriend looked up to you, “but I love it so much. Thank you Hyunwoo.”

You awkwardly shuffled towards him on the sofa and wrapped your arms around his large frame, him doing the same to you. The two of you stayed there, content, until you pulled away to inspect the ring again.

“Anything for my Princess.” He finally said as you placed the box back into the bag, the ring still on your finger as it would be for many more years to come.


	16. Shownu (Monsta X)

_"I'm sorry that I shouted at you"_

 

"Just because I spoke to a person of the opposite gender does not mean that I'm cheating on you!" Hyunwoo's voice boomed through your apartment.

You'd returned home from work earlier that evening to find pictures of your boyfriend and another idol together spread all over social media. Fans had obviously blown up at the information, saying how happy he looked with her and how jealous they were of the way he looked at her. Little did they know, that was the way he looked at you, and that smile was normally reserved for you too.

"You weren't just speaking to her," You yelled back, "you were out getting coffee with her!"

"No I wasn't!" He replied and you scoffed, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay then, the pictures are obviously fake. Photoshop can now work miracles." You mocked and rolled your eyes.

"Will you at least listen to an explanation!" Hyunwoo burst. You shrugged your shoulders silently and he continued, "The boys wanted coffee so I made a trip to the cafe near the music station. It turns out that she was doing exactly the same. I saw her struggling to hold to coffee and offered to help her on the way back. We joked about high maintenance our members are, hence the laughter. I was helping her, hence me being close to her. You don't see in those stupid pictures that we parted ways as soon as we got into the music broadcasting station and you also don't see how Changkyun tried to hit on her later but got seriously turned down. You need to realise that I love you, and only you, so you don't ever have to be worried or paranoid about me getting close to another girl because they'll never be as perfect for me as you are." Hyunwoo finished with a sigh and looked dead into your eyes.

You instantly felt guilty after his explanation and gave him a small forgiving smile. "I'm sorry that I shouted at you." You said. "I can't help but get worried sometimes because you're always surrounded by these people who are so much  pre-"

You were curt off mid-sentence by two strong arms wrapping around you and burying your face into a solid chest.

"Like I said, Jagi, you never have to worry. You're the only one for me."


	17. Yugyeom (GOT7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains smut.

_"I miss moments like this more than anything" // "Was that really necessary?"_

 

You were so happy that words couldn't describe. Yugyeom was back from his tour and when he's finally managed to escape from his members and managers, he rushed over to see you - it had been too long for his liking.

"I miss moments like this more than anything." You told him. The two of you lay, spooning underneath a warm blanket, whilst absentmindedly watching a film on the tv.

"Me too." He replied and kissed the back of your head. Yugyeom knew it was hard on you when he left to go on tour. You hadn't been in a good place and he felt awful not being there to help you. Instead, he was constantly talking to you, whether it be through calls, messages or video chats to see of you were okay and make sure that your were coping; Yugyeom always helped you through no matter what.

You began to grow uncomfortable, a small pain developing in your lower back, so you moved slightly yo try and alleviate the pain. You stopped when you heard your boyfriend groan from behind you and blushed when you realised that whilst arching your back, you'd pressed your ass into his crotch.

"Was that really necessary?" He asked and laughed when he realised how embarrassed you were. "It's okay baby," He added, "I always love your ass pressing in to me."

You laughed shortly and reached behind yourself to hit him lightly in the arm. The two of you carried on watching the film but you slowly grew bored. You'd seen the film, and many like it, before; boy meets girl, they fall in love, something happens, boy and girl end up happily ever after. You eyed your phone on the coffee table but you were to lazy to take your arm out from underneath the warmth of the blanket to reach it.

Your mind wandered back and you remembered Yugyeom's moan. It had been a month since the last time you'd properly seen him and in that moment, you couldn't help yourself. You pushed your hips back into his crotch lightly and paused to gauge his reaction; your boyfriend didn't move or make a sound, so you thought it would be safe to continue.

You pushed your hips back further this time, pressing firmly on to him, and you could feel his grip on your hip tighten slightly - you knew you'd gotten to him. You waited for a second before moving again, this time, circling slightly and Yugyeom was suddenly hovering over you, glaring down at you.

"And what do you think that you're doing?" He asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Me? I'm not doing anything. Just watching a film with my boyfriend." You smiled innocently up at him.

Yugyeom groaned and lowered his face until it was hovering only inches over your own. "You know I can't resist you Jagi." He breathed.

"Then don't." You said, and hooked a finger into the collar of his t-shirt to pull him down to you.

Your lips met passionately, your boyfriend immediately dominating the kiss by catching your bottom lip between his teeth and tugging, causing you to moan loudly. He took the opportunity to use his tongue, exploring your mouth and filling your mind with very unholy thoughts. It wasn't long before Yugyeom had to pull away, the intensity of the kiss leaving the both of your gasping for air, but that didn't stop him fro, burying his face in your neck and leaving small wet kisses and licks down your throat until he reached the collar of your t-shirt. He immediately grabbed the hem from your hips and peeled the top from your figure, admiring your body for only a second before pressing more desperate kisses against the valley between your breasts.

One of Yugyeom's hands snuck beneath the waistband of your leggings and his fingertips lightly pressed over your clit through your underwear, causing you to moan at the unexpected pressure. His fingers traced over the area several times, the friction causing you to let out a long series of small whimpers and moans, before dipping lower to press over your entrance slightly.

"You're so wet already, Princess." He moaned into your neck before kissing the soft spot below your ear which he knew you loved.

"Please." You whispered. You knew that if he carried on, you wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer and you knew that you wanted nothing more than for him to be inside of you in that moment.

"As you wish, Princess." Yugyeom breathed and then hooked his fingers into the waistband of your leggings and underwear and pulled them down your legs before doing the same to himself.

Before you knew it, Yugyeom was hovering over you again. He gave himself a few quick pumps before slowly pushing himself into you. The two of you moaned, relieved at the sensation that you'd been waiting a month for. Your boyfriend only gave you a second to adjust before he began to move, slowly at first, but then quicker until he was pounding into you at a steady pace.

Granted, the sofa wasn't the most comfortable place to have sex, but with Yugyeom inside of you and  his lips covering your own, you couldn't care less. One of his hands found its way to your lower back, pulling up your hips slightly to allow him to go deeper. Yugyeom groaned as more of him was able to enter you and he could feel himself slowly slipping off of the edge.

When you felt Yugyeom's thrusts begin to stutter and slow, you could tell that he was close. One of your own hands found your clit and began to rub fast circles over the small mound. The pleasure coupled with the friction and sensation Yugyeom was providing you with quickly sent you into bliss, your orgasm taking over your body in full-force. Your boyfriend followed soon after, watching you pleasure yourself while he was entering you, with a series of low moans of your name, couples with a few curse words.

Soon after, Yugyeom all but collapsed on top of you, supporting as much of his weight with his arms as possible, but you didn't care. Being close to your boyfriend was never something that bothered you.

When he's caught his breath, he chuckled and said, "I miss the moments like that."


	18. Rocky (ASTRO)

_"You do know that my birthday was last week?" // "I can't believe you don't remember"_

 

"Keep them shut!" Your boyfriend all but shouted at you as he led you through the park.

"If my eyes were open, I wouldn't keep walking into things, would I?" You could imagine the sassy look on his face as he turned around to look at you and you giggled happily.

Minhyuk had turned up at your house this morning declaring that he had prepared a massive surprise for you. He hurried you the whole time you were getting ready and then practically dragged you the whole way to the park. When you arrived, he told you to close your eyes and not open them until he told you to, and then he grabbed your hand and began to lead you through the trees. People walking past must have though the two of you were crazy, you know you would've.

"We're almost there." Minhyuk said excitedly which caused you to smile. Happy Minhyuk was your favourite and whatever he had prepared obviously excited him. After another minute or two of walking, he shouted 'STOP' and you felt him let go of your hands to turn and face you. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

You flinched for a second due to the bright light, but was immediately astonished. Minhyuk had decorated a small clearing in the trees with ribbons and banners reading 'Happy Birthday!' In the centre was a red and white blanket, topped with a wicker basket.

You laughed and said, "You do know that my birthday was last week?"

"Of course I do. But I also know that you didn't get to properly celebrate because your grandmother was ill. So..." He gestured to the area and smiled, and you couldn't help grinning back. He always knew how to make you smile. "The boys and some of your friends are joining us later, but I wanted to spend some time alone with you first."

"This is so sweet." You wrapped your arms around his waist and he wrapped his own around your shoulders. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." He replied, and pulled away. Minhyuk grabbed your hand and pulled you towards the blanket and you laughed.

Ten minutes later, you were surrounded by food that he had packed and were happily chatting away.

"I can't believe you don't remember!" You laughed over a handful of strawberries.

"I must have been really tired to forget that." He laughed along, imagining himself falling over in your apartment during the early hours of the morning.

"Seriously, it was so fu-"

"Happy birthday Y/N!" A voice yelled, interrupting you. You whipped your head round quickly to see Myungjun and Sanha enter the clearing, Dongmin and Moonbin behind them struggling to carry a cool box.

"Thanks guys." You replied and laughed when the cool box was pit beside you and the two boys dropped to the floor dramatically.

You knew in that moment, that although it was a week late, this would be one of the best birthdays you'd ever celebrate.


	19. Jooheon (Monsta X)

_"You do know that my birthday was last week?" // "Why is there a bra on the floor?"_

 

You loved Jooheon with all your heart. Before the two of you became official, you'd crushed on him for months, only to find out that he felt the same way when he confessed to you. For two and a half years, you were so happy that it made your heart ache; dates every weekend and constants calls and texts to check up on you and make sure you were eating and sleeping enough when he was at work.

And then he became distant. You received a 'I'll be late, don't stay up' text almost every night you'd planned for him to stay round. Dates became few and far between, and you became lucky to get a kiss in the morning (if he'd even stayed round your place the night before). You tried to be understanding. Your boyfriend was an idol so you'd obviously have to deal with the late practices and overseas trips, but he always made time for you.

After a few weeks of distant behaviour, you were glad when your birthday arrived. If there was any time when your boyfriend would make time for you, it would be to celebrate. But the day came and went; you went to your parent's house during the day and sat at your place all night, waiting for Jooheon to leap through the door shouting 'SURPRISE!' You gave up at five in the morning and went to bed.

A week later, you'd had enough. You'd barely heard from your boyfriend, only receiving a measly 'hope you're okay' and 'sorry, I won't be able to make it tonight'. You thought you'd surprise him at the dorm and spend the night there - the boys never had a problem with it before and as far as you knew, their girlfriends always stayed round. You knew that the boys were practising due to the text you received from Jooheon so let yourself into the dorm.

You made your way into the room Jooheon shared with some of the other boys and settled down on his bunk. They wouldn't be back for a least a couple of hours, you'd thought. You lay down and opened Twitter on your phone, scrolling through endless tweets on your timeline. You had just clicked on a tweet by one of your favourite music artists when it caught your eye from the corner of the room.

You sat up and leant forward on the bed, squinting to see if you were imagining things. Nope, definitely not imagining it. 'He's definitely going to get it when he gets home' you thought and you stood and made your way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. You took a sip and sat on one of the sofas in the lounge, waiting.

Sure enough, when the boys got back at one in the morning, they were surprised to see you. Jooheon smiled lazily and made his way towards you. He wrapped his arms around you but you didn't move. He pulled away, looking confused, and sat next to you.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern laced into his voice.

'Well, damn. Cast this boy in a drama because he's an amazing actor' you thought.

"You do know that my birthday was last week, don't you?" You stated strongly and stared at his face.

Jooheon looked confused for a second before shock took over his face. "Oh my God, Y/N! I'm so sorry!" He said and reached to grab your hand. You pulled it away before he could reach you.

"Why don't I believe you?" You asked simply and you observed the realisation set into his face. "Why is there a bra on the floor in your room?" You added.

Jooheon opened his mouth but shut it instantly, realising that he had nothing to say.

"If you're going to say something, do it now, because in two minutes I'm leaving and never coming back." You stated and began to stand up.

"Wait!" Jooheon said suddenly and you looked at him. "I've been so stupid. I don't know why I did it and I wish I could take it back!" He rushed.

"Bye Jooheon." You said and stood up.

"Y/N, wait pl-"

"No. Good bye Jooheon."

You stood and picked your bag up from the floor. Just as you were about to walk out of the room and out the door, you turned back to look at him. Your ex-boyfriend looked broken, as if you were the one breaking his heart.


	20. Shownu (Monsta X)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains smut.

_"Get your ass back here right now" // "Do you think they heard us?"_

 

'This is really going to get him going' you thought to yourself as you straddled your boyfriend who was innocently sitting and watching tv on the sofa.

"Wha-" Hyunwoo started but you cut him off by pressing your lips against his own. He quickly got the message and began to kiss you back, winding his hands around your waist. You pulled away slightly to find him smiling at you.

"Hi." He said but you weren't wasting any time with words. Your lips found his neck and you began to nip and suck at the skin, leaving small red marks in your wake; they'd disappear soon enough to not get him in trouble with the company.

Hyunwoo let out a low moan of pleasure before pulling your face back to his own and capturing your lips. His tongue tangled with your, making you feel ways that you'd never felt with old boyfriends. You could tell he was properly worked up when his hips uncontrollably bucked up into your crotch, creating delicious friction.

Just as Hyunwoo grabbed the hem of your top to pull it off, you climbed off him and waved innocently before heading to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Hey!" He yelled and sat stunned for a second. "You can't just leave, get your ass back here right now!"

You giggled from the kitchen and took a sip of your drink. You gasped and almost dropped your glass when Hyunwoo appeared in the doorway, that look in his eyes. He slowly approached while you backed away, a cheeky smily on your face.

"Why did you run away from me?" He asked and leant his head to the side slightly.

"I needed a drink, it was getting a bit steamy." You replied and took another step back. As you were about to take another, your lower back hit the counter behind you and you were trapped as Hyunwoo was only a few steps from you.

He paused for a second before rushing to you and pushing his front into yours, kissing you. His apparent bulge pressed into your hips while his tongue played with your own. You ended up on top of the counter a couple of minutes later, legs winding around Hyunwoo's waist and pulling him even closer if possible. He pulled away slightly to peel off your t-shirt and unclip your bra, throwing them both on to the floor beside you. One of Hyunwoo's hands found your right breast while his tongue found the other, circling your erect nipple before giving it a quick tug between his teeth.

You found it unfair that you were the only one with clothes missing, so grabbed fistfuls of his t-shirt to indicate that you wanted it off. When he backed away slightly to pull it off, you moved to the edge of the counter and began to wriggle off your leggings and underwear, probably looking very unattractive in the process. Your boyfriend helped you when he was done removing his own clothing and you were then bare in front of him.

Hyunwoo took a short look at your body before attacking your lips again. Your hands wound into his hair as one of his found your entrance. He slowly pushed a finger in, testing to see if you were ready. Hyunwoo wasn't a man of many words, but you knew your wetness turned him on when he let out a groan against your lips while he pushed another finger inside of you. He curled his digits, causing you to throw your head back and moan loudly, and he repeated the action before withdrawing his fingers and lining himself up with your centre.

You couldn't help but gasp with pleasure as you boyfriend pushed himself inside of you. Of course you'd had sex many times together before, but he never failed to make you want to cry with ecstasy. Once fully sheathed inside of you, he leant his forehead against your own, struggling to catch his breath. He slowly pulled his hips backwards before pushing forward again and kissing your lips, moaning loudly in the process. His thrusts were slow and leisurely at first, before you began to push your own hips forward to meet him.

The pace slowly built until Hyunwoo was snapping his hips forward at a pace that made you want to cry with pleasure. You couldn't help digging your nails intor his broad back, leaving small marks, but the pain only added to Hyunwoo's pleasure and he felt himself build. Your moans and gasps of pleasure began to get louder and more frequent when you neared your orgasm and Hyunwoo could tell; his hands found their way back to your breasts and began to massage them slowly, kneading them in his hands and squeezing your nipples which were fully hardened with pleasure. The extra stimulation sent you over the edge quickly and loudly. You came with a cry of your boyfriend's name and the feeling of you tighten and pulse around him tipped him over the edge too. His thrusts became slow and sloppy until he eventually pulled out, making you flinch slightly at the empty feeling.

The two of you looked at each other before laughing at what you'd just done - kitchen sex in the boys' apartment was a first. You slid off of the counter awkwardly and wobbled when you landed, you   
legs feeling weak and shaky. Hyunwoo grabbed your arms to steady you and then asked if you were okay. You nodded a reply but were interrupted by a loud bang from the lounge.

"Shit, the boys are back." Hyunwoo said and you looked at him in panic.

You made a dash for you leggings and underwear. As you were pulling them up your legs, you said, "Do you think they heard us?"

Just as your boyfriend opened his mouth to reply, a voice shouted through the apartment, "We could practically hear you from down the street! You better be disinfecting that whole kitchen right now, you animals. Seriously, could you not have made it to the bedroom?!"

You couldn't help but laugh at Minhyuk as you did up your bra. 'Maybe,' you thought, 'we should check when they'll be back next time'.


	21. Youngjae (GOT7)

_"I'm sorry that I shouted at you"_

 

"I just don't understand, Y/N!" What exactly did I do wrong?" Youngjae asked as you opened the door to your apartment and walked inside.

"Are you seriously that naïve Youngjae?!" You yelled. You slammed your phone down on the table in the lounge and whirled round to face him.

"Is it about that girl? Because you know I'd neve-"

"Congratulations! Give yourself an award." You shouted and pushed past him to get to your bedroom. All you wanted to do was sleep so that you could get away from this argument.

"Y/N! You know that I'd never hurt you like that, who do you think I am?"

"I don't know, Youngjae. You looked pretty amazed by her and ass."

You changed quickly into your pyjamas while Youngjae stood in the doorway and watched you, trying to figure out what he should say to calm you down. He realised that it was probably best to let you calm down by yourself when you pushed past him to get to the bathroom so that you could take off your makeup.

Ten minutes later, you were lying in bed and Youngjae still had no idea what to say to you. He hated confrontation so didn't want to cause a scene, but also didn't want you to be mad at him because you meant too much to him. After half an hour of sitting and worrying, Youngjae locked the front door and quietly made his way into your bedroom incase you were asleep. He stripped out of his shirt and jeans and pulled on some sweatpants before sliding underneath the duvet. He bravely wrapped an arm around you and thought that he'd succeeded until you stated, "I'm still pissed."

"I know, baby, and I'm so sorry. I know that you hate it when I get close to other girls, but you have to realise that you're the only one for me. I've never been as in love as I am with you and I would be absolutely devastated if I ever lost you. So why on Earth would I flirt with or make a move on someone else. I am so in love with you that it hurts, Y/N, so please don't push me away." Youngjae confessed and guilt instantly overtook you.

You immediately knew that you had overreacted. Youngjae was probably the sweetest person you'd ever met and you were so lucky to have him in your life; you didn't want to lose him just because you got jealous. You turned round until you were facing him, his arm wrapped around your waist, and you burst into tears. Youngjae immediately pulled your head to his chest, wrapping you in his warmth and rubbing comforting patterns on your back to sooth you.

"I'm sorry that I shouted at you," You sobbed, "I'm just so afraid of losing you."

Your boyfriend pulled away from you then and took your face in his hands. "I will never leave you, Y/N, not unless you want to me go."

"I never want you to go." You said and he pressed a soft kiss against your lips in reply before pulling you to him again.

"I guess you're stuck with me then." He said and you laughed, wiping your tears with the palm of your hand.

You drifted asleep that night in your boyfriend's arms, content, and sure of the fact that he's stay by your side no matter what.


	22. B.I (iKON)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains smut.

_"Get your ass back here right now"_

 

"And where do you think you're going?" Your boyfriend said as you tried to pry his strong arms from around your waist.

"To make breakfast?" You answered, but it sounded more like a question.

"Nuh uh." He shook his head and opened his eyes. You lay facing Hanbin, his solid arms still wrapped securely around your waist and your naked bodies pressed together after the previous nights' activities. His hair was dishevelled and it made him look adorable, contrasting with the dirty thoughts that swept through your mind when you looked at him.

"And what do you suggest that I do instead?" You said suggestively. Hanbin rose an eyebrow and pulled you closer to him.

"I say we take up where we left off last night." He whispered into your ear, his deep and gravelly morning voice triggering something inside of you.

Within seconds your hands were on either side of his face, pulling his lips to your own. Hanbin responded by rolling on top of you, some of his weight resting on top of you while his arms, one tucked underneath your neck and the other at the small of your back to pull you closer to him, supported the rest. His tongue invaded your mouth, dominating you and reminding you of who was in charge. When you had to pull away for air, Hanbin trailed his lips to your collarbones, sucking harsh red marks along the skin and temporarily marking you for the next few days. However, the pain only added to your pleasure and made you moan loudly in response. The sound had your boyfriend pushing his hips against your own to get some friction, his already hard length pressing against your stomach.

You's had enough of his teasing and claimed Hanbin's lips again, sucking on his bottom lip and taking it between your teeth to tug, which made him let out a delicious sounding moan. The hand supporting the small of your back unwound from around you and snaked down to your clit. Hanbin's thumb began to run small, light circles against you and the small gasps which escaped you only seemed to spur him on.

"Please." You panted when his lips pulled away from yours for a second.

"What was that, baby?" Hanbin asked, mocking ignorance.

"Please Hanbin. Fuck me."

"As you wish." He replied and pulled away from you slightly.

Before lining himself up with your entrance, one of his long, slender fingers dipped through your folds to check that you were ready, eliciting a low groan from your throat. Hanbin laughed shortly and slowly pushed himself inside of you.

"You really are impatient, aren't you Jagi?" He whispered into your ear, before biting the lobe which made you suck in a deep breath.

You couldn't respond to your boyfriend as he was simultaneously rocking his hips back and forth at a quick and steady pace, pushing you to your limits. The feeling of Hanbin's cock deep inside of you triggered all sorts of responses from your body; your legs began to shake and your eyes rolled back into your head as his tongue attacked your neck, licking bold stripes up your throat and then changing to small nips with his teeth. When one of his hands reached up to play with your nipple, squeezing the small bud between his thumb and index finger and tugging sharply, you let out a - very - loud moan of his name.

"Say it again." Hanbin commanded from on top of you. He knew that he was in control and he would use it to his own advantage, using you and your words to help him reach his own high.

You began to let out a long string of moans which were mostly his name, but were sometimes incoherent. This only spurred on your boyfriend to keep pummelling into you, until his thrusts became sloppy and uneven. With one final moan of your name, he came inside of you with one last deep thrust. The tip of his cock hit that spot inside of you which had you screaming his name again while jutting your hips up to meet his own as you rode out your orgasm.

Once the two of you had both come down from your highs, Hanbin slowly pulled his quickly softening length out of you and rolled on to the empty bed beside you. His arms found purchase around your waist again and his face nuzzled into the crook of your neck, heavily breathing in your post-sex state. When you tried to pry his arms from around you, he asked what you were doing.

"I'm going to make breakfast, just like I was about to do before I was so rudely interrupted." You replied sassily.

You managed to break free of his confines and roll away for only a second before his hand wrapped around your wrist and pulled you back to him. "Get your ass back here right now. Nobody said anything about being done, did they?" Hanbin asked before leading a slow trail of kisses down your body.

'Well,' you thought to yourself, 'he won't be needing breakfast'.


	23. Junhoe (iKON)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains smut.

_"You call that a kiss?"_

 

You bounded into the dressing room after the concert, looking for your boyfriend.

"Junhoe!" You yelled when you saw him and he looked up from his phone, sitting on a stool in the corner of the room.

"Y/N." He smiled and stood up, opening his arms for you to walk into. He was sweaty from the concert, his t-shirt wet to the touch and his slick hair sticking to his forehead. It may have been a bit gross, but it was definitely hot.

"You were amazing." You said as you pulled away and smiled up to him. iKON had just finished their first concert in Seoul for a few months and you'd been given amazing tickets by your boyfriend as you hadn't been able to properly see him for a while due to all of his work overseas.

"What about me, Y/N? Was I amazing too?" Hanbin said in a childish voice as he walked past you, sticking out his bottom lip and pushing your shoulder with his jokingly.

"Of course you were." You replied in a similar voice and the two of you laughed. "You were all amazing, actually. Well done everyone!" You said to the entire room and everyone began to cheer and clap.

You turned back to your boyfriend who was looking at you intensely. His eyes had a glint in them which you hadn't seen in almost a month and you would have been embarrassed to admit how quickly it turned you on. You rose up on to your toes and pressed a chaste kiss against Junhoe's lips before pulling away quickly, scared that one of the members would see you and tease the two of you like the time they had done when they came home early to see you both making out on the sofa.

Just as you were about to take a step backwards, Junhoe wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you even close to him. He raised an eyebrow before ducking down so that his mouth was next to your ear and asked, "You call that a kiss?" He then pressed a slow and deliberate kiss just below your ear, a place he knew that you loved, and pulled away before taking your hand in his. Junhoe began to drag you along, weaving you through the crowded room until you were in the silent hall. He looked side to side before pulling you into a different room backstage. This was was empty other than a few dressing tables around the edge of the room with mirrors on top of them surrounded by lights.

You heard the door click shut behind you and then Junhoe's lips were on yours, desperate and needy. Your hands fisted in his hair and tugged as you knew he liked, and his hands took purchase on your ass, kneading the soft flesh through your jeans with his fingers. His tongue invaded your mouth and battle with your own, massaging the muscle and exploring your wet mouth. He wasted no time in pulling your jumper over your head and chucking it to the side, and then unclipping your bra and also throwing it elsewhere. His lips then clamped over one of your nipples, sucking on the extremely sensitive skin harshly and kneading your other breast with one of his hands while the other still groped your ass. You couldn't help but let out a long, low moan at the pleasure he was making you feel, having missed being so close with the man you love for so long.

When his lips found yours again, one of your own hands snaked its way down to the waistband of Junhoe's jeans, unbuckling the belt and popping the button, before pushing them down far enough to expose his growing cock in his underwear. You palmed him roughly and the stimulation had him bucking his hips up into your hand for more friction. He groaned in frustration when you pulled away from him but began to properly undress himself when he realised that you were doing the same.

"Shit." He said suddenly and looked at you with panic. "I don't have a condom."

"It's fine," You replied and jumped up on to one of the dressing tables and spread your legs, giving your boyfriend a view he couldn't help but stare it awe at, "I started on the pill while you were on tour."

Junhoe looked baffled by this information before crashing his lips against yours. "This is the best welcome home present ever." He moaned against your mouth before pushing himself into you.

The feeling of your walls clenching around him had Junhoe panting in seconds; jerking off in hotel bathrooms while looking at the topless pictures you'd sent him was nothing compared to the tightness of you around him. His pace was sloppy but you couldn't blame him, it had been so long and all that you both wanted was to be with one another again, to feel the pleasure that you hadn't felt it what seemed like too-long.

Within minutes, Junhoe began to stutter and you pulled him by the neck to connect your mouths. The feeling of you tugging on his hair and the heels of your feet pressing into your back quickly tipped him over the edge, causing him to shoot his load into you. Before you knew it, your boyfriend was on his knees in front of you, his tongue dancing patterns across your clit while two fingers were pumping in and out of you.

The sudden change in stimulation had you moaning louder and calling his name, encouraging him to continue, until you felt yourself tip over the edge. You were soon pushing him away, because the overstimulation was too much to handle, and were kissing his lips again, tasting your arousal on his tongue.

"I missed you." You breathed when he pulled away to lean his forehead against your own.

He looked into your eyes before pressing a chaste kiss to your lips and and pulling away, after muttering a, "I missed you too, baby."


	24. Rocky (ASTRO)

_"You do know that my birthday was last week?" // "Don't you know what I like?"_

 

You laughed as Jackson said something funny and hugged his girlfriend to his side, the host struggling to catch his breath to ask the next question.

"This is what he's like all the time." The girlfriend rolled her eyes and smiled at her boyfriend adoringly. 'I wonder if that's how I look at Minhyuk,' you thought to yourself.

You and your boyfriend had been invited on to a new variety show about idols and their boyfriends/girlfriends. The both of you were newly debuted so you were wary of how you were acting and were extremely nervous.

The host turned to you and Minhyuk when he had regained his composure. "So, Y/N, do you and Rocky fight often?"

You were quite thrown by the personal question but tried not to let it get to you as you shook your head and answered, "Not really. We're quite similar people so we never really find a reason to fall out."

"I think it's time for our next competition then!" The host announced and the crowd cheered. "Each couple will be given a scenario and they'll have to act out an argument. The couple which is the funniest, but also the most convincing, will win ten points! First up is Rocky and Y/N!"

You and your boyfriend stood, making your way to the centre of the stage. "Okay, your topic is 'a missed birthday'. Let's see what you've got!"

Minhyuk walked towards you and held his arms out for a hug but you pulled away from him just as he reached you. "Jagi, are you okay?" He asked and the crowd cooed at the nickname.

You tried your hardest not to laugh and answered, "No. I can't believe you didn't remember!"

"Remember what, Jagi?" He asked and fakes surprise.

"You do know that my birthday was last week?" Minhyuk shrugged and you sighed dramatically. "I can't believe you didn't remember!"

"Jagi, let me make it up to you!" He said when you turned to walk away. You turned back to him and asked how. "I can make a picnic and we can go to the Han River. I can pack strawberry milk?" He said but it came out as a question.

You faked shock and pretended to go to hit him, making the crowd laugh. "I hate strawberry milk!" You screeched. "Don't you know what I like?!"

"Of course I do Jagi, I'm sorry!" Minhyuk said and chased you off of the stage.

By the time the both of you had made your way back to your seats, your faces were flushed from laughter and you were trying to get rid of your hiccups.

The crowd cheered and laughed at your awful acting while the host gave the next couple their scenario. You felt confident that you were going to win, and were also happy that your boyfriend reassured you that he knew you preferred chocolate milk over strawberry.


	25. Jin (BTS)

_"Do you need a hug?"_

 

You dropped your keys on to the coffee table in the lounge and put your bag down next to in before making your way to your bedroom. You stripped yourself of your stiff work clothes and pulled on a large t-shirt that your boyfriend had left last time he slept round, and also some loose shorts.

You made your way into the kitchen to grab a tub of ice cream from the freezer and a spoon before practically falling on to the sofa in the lounge and turning on a soppy love film on Netflix. You didn't pay attention to it though, instead making your way through the ice cream and trying to place a finger on the reason for your shitty mood. However hard you thought, you couldn't find a reason and instead moaned to yourself when you finished your ice cream and began complaining about the characters in the film, and the stupid decisions that they were making.

You didn't hear your boyfriend unlock the front door as you were shouting passionately at the main character of the film, telling her that she was a stupid fool for falling in love with such an idiot. You jumped when he wrapped his arms around your shoulders but quickly relaxed when you realised that it was him.

You mumbled a quick hello while he kicked off his shoes and he kissed your lips quickly before settling on to the sofa beside you. When you didn't begin asking him about his day and talking about your own, he knew that something was wrong.

"Jagi, are you okay?" He asked and you just shrugged in reply, not taking your eyes off the the tv. "Jagi?" He asked again and pressed pause on the remote, making you turn to him.

"I'm fine." You said and reached for the remote. He pulled it away from your reach and noticed the empty ice cream tub on the coffee table.

"What's wrong?" He asked again and you pouted slightly.

"I don't know." You finally admitted and slumped into the seat. "I've been trying to find a reason for the last hour and a half but I've come up with nothing. It's not like I'm angry or annoyed... I'm just a bit-"

"Bleugh?" He finished for you.

"Exactly!" You said and pointed at him. "That's exactly how I feel. I just don't have the effort to do anything. All I want to do is sit and eat ice cream while complaining at crappy films."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Seokjin said and went to give you the remote. "But," He said and you groaned, wanting to get back to the film, "do you need a hug?" You were surprised at the question.

You thought about it for a second before nodding your head. Seokjin wrapped his arms around you and you nuzzled your head into his chest. His warmth radiated on to you, evaporating your bad mood and letting you relax.

"Thank you." You mumbled into his chest and you felt his chest rumble when he laughed.

"You're welcome."


	26. Hyungwon (Monsta X)

_"Forgive me"_

 

You pulled the guy towards you, pressing his lips against your own. Your brain felt fuzzy as your lips moved, your body bumping into other people on the dance floor. Your body swayed slightly to the music with your arms around the guy's neck. When his hands began to wander from your waist, your brain kicked into action. There was something in the back of your mind; someone lurking. When the strangers' fingers began to inch towards your backside, your brain screamed at you.

You pulled back suddenly, ripping your arms from behind his neck, knocking him forward slightly. He let out a 'what the hell' as you stared at him blankly before pushing away through the crowd.  _I have to go_ , you thought as you barged through everyone on the dance floor. You spotted your best friend making out with her boyfriend as you bumped into people on the way out of the club and hoped that they made it home okay. Alcohol buzzed through your veins, blurring your vision slightly and you somehow ended up in a taxi, instructing the driver of which turns to take.

The first tear fell as you knocked on the front door, praying that he wasn't at practice. A few seconds later, Jooheon opened the apartment door and looked surprised when he saw you standing there.

"Is he in?" You asked simply, allowing the tears to run down your face.

"Y/N, I don't thi-"

"Is he in?" You repeated and begged him with your eyes. Jooheon sighed before pushing the door open and moving back to let you in.

You inched your way into the familiar apartment but it all felt alien; you hadn't been there in just over a month and it felt wrong to stand in the hall covered with mismatched pairs of shoes.

"Who was it Jooheon?" You heard a voice call from inside as the door closed. Jooheon looked at you wearily before leading the way into the lounge. 

"Um, it's-"

"Y/N?" You heard Hoseok ask as you stepped out from behind Jooheon. You saw Hyungwon's face pale as he saw you, shock appearing on his face. The tears continued to trickle down your face, seeming like they would never stop.

"I think we should go." Hyunwoo stated and led the other boys out of the room, leaving you and Hyungwon staring at each other.

"What do you want Y/N?" He asked.

"I don't know." You sobbed, almost collapsing. Emotions rushed through your body as you realised what a huge mistake you made, realised you'd never loved someone as much as you loved Hyungwon.

"You shouldn't be here." He said and you sobbed again at his rejection.

"Please forgive me." You managed to say through the tears.

"I can't do that Y/N."

"Please Hyungwon. I was so stupid and I never should have done it." You replied, praying that he would realise just how heartbroken you were.

"I think you should leave." Hyungwon simply said and stood up from his place on the couch.

As he strolled past you out of the lounge past you, you let out one more pathetic 'please'. He turned to you and shook his head before leaving you standing there, to cry and regret everything that you had done wrong to ruin the most perfect thing in your life.


	27. Hyungwon (Monsta X)

_"I don't need you" // "Sex is never accidental"_

 

"I don't need you!" You yelled at him. "I don't need this!"

"Y/N-"

"No! I don't want to deal with all of this right now, you just need to leave!" You yelled again as you unlocked and threw open the front door to your apartment. You tried to close it again before Hyungwon could enter too, but were too late. He ran in desperately after you to try and apologise further.

"You know I'd never want to hurt you." He said as he followed you, trying to make you understand.

"Obviously not. If that's your idea of keeping me a happy girlfriend, I'd hate to think of what you'd try and do to make me angry."

"Y/N, please let me try to explain."

You spun around to face him and he stopped, shocked. You raised an eyebrow to tell him to start and he paused for a second before launching into an explanation.

"She's an old friend from back home and she's in Seoul for school-"

"Nope," You cut him off, "I've already decided that your excuse is pathetic and I don't want to hear it."

"Y/N, it was an accident!" He pleaded as you began to walk away from him again.

"An accident?! Sex is never accidental, Hyungwon." You exclaimed. "Now can you please leave, because just seeing you makes me crazy."

You watched your boyfriend, if he could even still be considered that, go to argue but resign when he realised that your stubbornness would not reside. He looked at you sadly before turning and walking out of your apartment, leaving you behind to resent his actions.


	28. V (BTS)

_"Maybe you're right, maybe you're not"_

 

"So what have you got me for my birthday?" You asked excitedly as you leand over the back of the sofa.

Taehyung gave you a cheeky smile as he strolled into the lounge, chuckling as he saw your expression. "I guess you're just going to have to wait until tomorrow!"

"NO!" You yelled suddenly and Taehyung jumped, placing a hand over his heart in fake shock.

"Y/N, don't scare me like that!" He whispered and you laughed at his overreaction. He smiled at your laughter and then approached you, holding your hands while you still leaned over the back of the sofa.

"So... Did you get the dress I've been hinting at for the last month?" You asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not telling you!" He said and stooped down to kiss you quickly. Just when he moved to pull away, you pulled him back down to you, your hands resting on his cheeks. You'd get an answer out of him, no matter what.

"Did you get me the dress?" You asked between kisses.

Taehyung looked away slightly to look you in the eyes, before leaning to whisper in your ear, "Maybe you're right, maybe you're not."

You slapped his chest playfully as he pulled away with a cheeky grin on his face. "Taehyung! Tell me!"

"I will never! You'll just have to wait until your birthday." He laughed and tapped your nose with a finger.

"Please." You whined, pouting to try and convince him. 

"Nope, it's not going to work. Now I'm going to leave before you try and pounce on me to get an answer. I love you, and I'll see you at the party tomorrow." He pressed a swift kiss to your forehead before letting go of your hands and leaving the lounge.

"Kim Taehyung, get your ass back here right now!" You yelled through the apartment and you heard him laugh before the door slammed shut behind him.


	29. Jooheon (Monsta X)

_"I'm sorry that I shouted at you" // "You don't get to do that"_

 

You lay in bed, not wanting to get up and attempt to face another day. You and your boyfriend had a massive fight the previous week and it was all that was on your mind. The things that he said were constantly swimming in your head and it constantly put you in a sour mood; your friends at school had picked up on it and were worried about the way you were acting. It didn't help that you always bumped into Jooheon somewhere. Every time you passed him in the hall, he opened his mouth to say hi but closed it as soon as he remembered that you weren't speaking to him. It was a sad sight, really, but you were more than pissed at what he has said.

That day, you realised that your friends were done with your bad mood. The whole way through lunch they tried to convince you to just talk to Jooheon and were not about to give up when you refused. With ten minutes left until the bell, you best friend dragged you along to the toilets with her. 

"Where are we going?" You asked as you took a wrong turn.

" _You_  are going to sort yourself out." She replied and tugged you into an empty classroom. You glared at her as she shut the door behind the two of you and were about to complain when the door swung open again. Changkyun pulled in a tired looking Jooheon behind him, who paled as soon as he realised you were in the room.

"What the hell?" You asked and turned to your friend who shrugged and walked towards the doorway.

"We're all done with your shit moods. The two of you need to sort out whatever this problem is between you so that we can all go back to being happy and smiley. Okay?" She said and dragged Changkyun out behind her before slamming the door.

You peeked a look at Jooheon who glanced at you wearily. You looked away and chewed at your bottom lip in worry, a bad habit that you'd picked up over the years.

"Don't do that." Jooheon broke the silence. "You'll end up with a sore lip again."

"You don't get to do that." You bit back.

"What?"

"You don't get to be concerned and worried about my well-being. If you even cared at all, you wouldn't have said all of those things."

The silence resumed. You saw from the corner of your eye that Jooheon opened his mouth to speak a few times before closing it again as he realised whatever he had to say would just aggravate you further.

After several more silent minutes he whispered, "I'm sorry that I shouted at you and said all of those awful things. I was in a terrible mood after practice with the guys and I should never have taken in out on you. I'm the worse boyfriend because I know I'm terrible but I don't want to let you go. I _need_ you Y/N. This last week has been the worst of my life because I've realised just how much I love you and need you in my life."

Your heart broke at his confession and you _so_  wanted to accept his apology and move on. But there was something holding you back, a small voice in the back of your head telling you to just walk out of the room and leave him behind. The tears that were welling up in your eyes spilled over and ran down your face and a small sob left your lips.

When Jooheon realised that you were crying because of him, he strode towards you and pulled you into his chest, his strong arms forming a safe cocoon around you. His hands softly rubbed up and down your back to comfort you while you broke down and sobbed into his chest, soaking his shirt and staining it with tears. When you managed to control yourself, you pulled away slightly so that you could look into his eyes and said, "If you hurt me again, I'll get Hoseok to break your arm."

He laughed and replied, "If I ever hurt you again, which I won't by the way, I deserve it."

He pulled you back to him and you stayed like that until the bell rang to signal that you both needed to go to class.


	30. Jinyoung (GOT7)

_"I had a vision" // "I made a promise to myself"_

 

It was three o'clock in the morning and you were lying in your bed opposite your boyfriend, Jinyoung. The two of you had been just laying and talking to each other for almost four hours. It was very rare that Jinyoung was able to spend the night with you due to his hectic schedule, so you cherished moments like these, when you could just look at his handsome face and learn more about his personality, life and plans for the future.

You'd somehow stumbled on to the topic of childhoods, something you weren't very comfortable talking about and Jinyoung knew it. He steered the conversation in his direction, trying to make you feel at ease and you appreciate his effort. You answered the few question he asked you, but you were more interesting in asking him questions, finding out about toddler Jinyoung and the mischief he got up to in all of those years before you met him.

When you could feel the conversation drifting to an end, you somehow plucked up some courage.

"When I was younger, I had a vision of a perfect life where nothing hurt and I was happy."

Jinyoung's hand found yours underneath the duvet and gave it a supportive squeeze, encouraging you to continue. You looked into his eyes and continued.

"I made a promise to myself that I would have that life in the future, that once I was free to leave, I could live my life how I wanted and be free from pain. Now that I'm older, I realise that life will always hurt, but right now, I'm the happiest I've ever been. And I have you to thank for that Jinyoung." You smiled.

You saw Jinyoung's eyes begin to water and you laughed at the tears which fell on to the pillow, wiping them away with the pad of your thumb.

"You mean so much to me, Y/N," Jinyoung said, "and I promise that for the rest of my life, I will make sure that you stay happy, because you deserve it so much."


	31. Hyungwon (Monsta X)

_"I don't need you" // "What are you hiding?" // "I'm worthless without you"_

 

"I don't need this anymore, Y/N!" Hyungwon fumed. He stood opposite you on the other side of the kitchen island.

"Hyungwon, please." You begged but he just shook his head in reply.

"Just tell me, Y/N. What are you hiding?"

"If I tell you, you'll hate me. Please-"

"No! I don't need you playing games like this, Y/N." He paused for a second and took a deep breath before saying, "I think you should leave."

"What?" You said, startled that he would make such a suggestion. "You can't just kick me out like this."

"I'm not kicking you out. I'm asking you to leave."

"Please, Hyungwon. I'm worthless without you."

"You should've thought about that before you did whatever it is that is so terrible. You can collect your stuff during the week when I'm not here. I don't want to see you any more."

The tears which had been collecting in your eyes finally spilled over as you realised you had ruined everything. Everything that was good in your life had disappeared, all because of one stupid mistake.

When you managed to gain some control over yourself, you turned and went into your bedroom. You packed a small bag of clothes and essentials so that you could survive for a couple of nights at your parents' house and then walked back into the kitchen where Hyungwon was still stood.

"I'm leaving now. I'll come back when you're at practice."

He gave you a curt nod and you sent one final glance his way before you turned on you heel and left.


	32. JB (GOT7)

_"Why is there a bra on the floor?"_

 

Your eyes slowly peeled open, only to close again due to the bright light peeking through the gap in between the curtains. When you managed to find the effort to open them again, you saw your boyfriend, Jaebum, sleeping peacefully opposite you, his arms securely wrapped around you. You smiled lazily at how adorable he looked while sleeping and you couldn't bring yourself to look away from him.

Your fingertips traced his features, stroking across his eyebrow before skimming over his cheekbone and the curve of his nose. You traced his jawline before running your finger lightly across his bottom lip, amazed at how soft it felt. You let out a soft sigh as you followed the same course, emerging yourself in Jaebum and allowing yourself to be consumed by your love for him.

When you were on your fourth path around his face, Jaebum shifted slightly from beside you and let out a content sigh.

"Good morning, baby." You whispered and he replied with a beautiful grin while his eyes were still sealed shut.

"It's always a good morning when you're here Princess." He said and his deep, gravelly morning voice sent shivers through your spine when coupled with his nickname for you as you remembered what the two of you had done the previous night.

Jaebum's smile turned cheeky as he opened his eyes to see a slight blush on your cheeks. You playfully pulled the duvet up to your neck to hide your figure which was only covered in one of his t-shirts and a pair of underwear. Your boyfriend leaned towards you to seal your lips with his, pressing softly against you. The tenderness of the kiss left you craving more, but even you were too tired to try and initiate anything more.

"I wish we could just lay here forever." You sighed and his hand found one of yours under the duvet to give it a squeeze.

"Me too, Princess, me too."

Just as you opened your mouth to reply, the door to Jaebum's bedroom swung open and Youngjae strolled in.

"Hey Y/N. Hyung, Bambam wanted to know if..." He trailed off as his eyes drifted to a spot beside the bed.

"What is it?" Jaebum asked, annoyance laced into his voice because of being interrupted. 

"Why is there a bra on the floor?" He asked and a couple of seconds later, his eyes widened and landed on the two of you again. "WHY? We're literally in the next room, can you at least wait until we go out or something?" He cried and stomped out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

You and Jaebum laughed loudly at Youngjae's innocence and childishness. 

"Well, they didn't hear us then." Jaebum said as the laughter died down.

"Yah, Jaebum. That's not the point."

"Well, maybe you'll just have to be louder next time so that they know to avoid us in the morning." He said and climbed out of the bed, leaving you a blushing mess between the sheets.


	33. Minhyuk (Monsta X)

_"I feel like we should have sex"_

 

"Hey." You yelled out as you heard the front door open and close; you'd invited your boyfriend round for dinner after practice. "The take out should be here soon."

"I'm pretty sure I drove past the guy during the taxi ride." He replied as he entered the living room. He made his way round the sofa and dropped on to it next to you, before leaning over to give you a quick kiss. "Hi." He said with a smile once he had pulled away.

"Hi." You smiled too. You were just about to pull him back in for another kiss when the doorbell rang. "Go and get some cutlery from the kitchen." You said as you grabbed your purse off of the coffee table and went to the front door.

Once all of the food was piled on the table in the lounge, the two of you tucked in. You'd ordered way too much food for two people, but had somehow managed to make your way through all of it, determined not to be beaten by food. While you ate, you both chatted about what you'd missed from each others' lives; it has been a couple of weeks since you'd properly last seen your boyfriend as his schedule was packed with performances for their comeback, as well as practicing for their concerts. It was the first night that Minhyuk had free in almost a month, and you couldn't think of any better way to spend it than eating too much food and then curling up on the sofa in each others' arms while watching a crappy movie.

After you'd thrown away all of the empty food containers in the kitchen, you entered the lounge to find Minhyuk underneath the huge blanket you kept folded in the corner of the room and with a film paused at the beginning on the tv. You smiled and cuddled into your boyfriend's side, his arms wrapped around you. The two of you only managed to watch half an hour of the movie before you started talking again; Minhyuk made you laugh with stories of Hoseok talking in his sleep and you told him about all of the work you'd been doing that week, as well as how your boss was acting like a complete dick because the budget had been cut.

When Minhyuk began to yawn every few minutes, you managed to move him into your bedroom and you instead lay huddled underneath the duvet. You thought he's drifted off to sleep when he fell silent for a couple of minutes, so it made you laugh when he said, "I feel like we should have sex because we haven't seen each other in so long, but I'm _so_  tired."

You giggled into his chest and shook your head before replying, "It's okay, Minhyuk. Go to sleep."

"Okay," He sighed and kissed the top of your head lightly, "good night Y/N. I love you."

"I love you too, Minhyuk." You replied and closed your eyes with a smile, not realising how tired you were yourself.


	34. Jimin (BTS)

_"I'm sorry that I shouted at you" //  "Can you shut the fuck up for a second?"_

 

It was supposed to be a 'fun day out', and it was, until the car broke down on the way home. Just thinking about the way Jimin had acted made you shiver with annoyance. All you had tried to do was help while he panicked; you gave suggestions of people he should call, tried to help describe to the repair men where you were and reassured his manager that he would be okay, but all your help seemed to get on his nerves.

"Can you shut the fuck up for a second?!" He'd shouted when you suggested that he call up the repair men again to see how far away they were. "I'm trying to think and all you're doing is distract me."

You raised an eyebrow before huffing and crossing you arms; if he didn't want your help, you wouldn't offer him any. You stayed in that bad mood for the rest of the afternoon and evening, especially when the two of you arrived at your apartment. As soon as the door was locked behind you, you stomped into the bedroom to get changed into your pyjamas and then locked yourself in the bathroom so that you could brush your teeth and wash your face. On your way to the kitchen to get a glass of water, Jimin stepped into your path.

"I'm sorry that I shouted at you Y/N," He apologised, "I just got really worked up and worried and I shouldn't have taken it out on you like I did. Please forgive me?" He asked and you looked up from the floor to see him giving you the cute smile he knew you couldn't resist.

Your bad mood lessened a little and you gave him a small smile in return.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" He asked as he followed you into the kitchen.

You shook your head and took a sip of water before saying, "No, but you will be if you come and cuddle with me in bed."

Jimin let out a soft giggle and nodded his head, before grabbing your hand and pulling you into the bedroom. He placed your glass of water on the bedside cabinet and pushed you on to the bed before snuggling into your side and wrapping his strong arms around you. When you asked him what the rush was, he just replied, "I don't want you to be mad at me any more than you have to be."


	35. Jimin (BTS)

_"I can look after myself, thank you very much"_

 

"Y/N, you need to rest." Jimin complained as you wandered round the house, gathering stationary and books so that you could start revising for your test that was in a few days time.

"No, Jimin. If I don't start at least reading over my notes now, then I'll fail. Then, my parents would kill me, my teachers would kill me and-"

"No, stop." He said and placed his hand on top of your own when you reached over to pick up a text book from the desk in your bedroom.

"Jimin, a cold isn't going to stop me." You huffed and turned to face him; concern pulled his eyebrows together and pursed his lips slightly.

"Y/N, you don't have a cold. You've been recovering from the flu for the last three days and you're not feeling any better! Please just lay down in bed. I'll order a pizza and we can watch that crappy tv show you like at the moment. Please rest, for me?" He pleaded and pouted, giving you the puppy dog eyes that the both of you knew you couldn't resist.

"Fine." You huffed after a few seconds of hesitation and Jimin's face suddenly became engulfed with a wide smile.

"Okay, you lay in bed and I'll call the pizza place."

Two hours later, the pizza had been demolished and the two of you were just lying in bed, talking about life in general. Jimin was explaining to you about the time he fell out of a tree when he was nine when you began to feel yourself drift off. Your eyelids suddenly became heavy and it was a struggle to keep them open, fighting to re-open your eyes every time you blinked. When you snapped your eyes open after realising they'd been closed longer than they should have been, you found Jimin lying opposite, staring intensely at your peaceful face.

"You should have a nap." He suggested and you nodded, not wanting to argue. You let out a large yawn while climbing under the duvet of your bed and Jimin pulled the covers up so that they rested right underneath your chin.

"I can look after myself, thank you very much." You said sarcastically, but Jimin laughed as it all came out as a slur of words due to your tiredness.

"Have a good sleep." He whispered and kissed your forehead lightly before backing out of the room and closing the door softly behind him.

"Good night." You whispered in reply and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	36. Suga (BTS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains smut.

_"Don't you dare"_

 

Yoongi left a soft path of kisses down your body as his mouth headed to where you needed it most.

His lips ghosted over your underwear, the only article of clothing left on your body, pressing kisses to your folds over the material. You could feel his breath through the thin fabric and it made you squirm, trying to gain some sort of friction which would lead to pleasure. When he'd had enough of the barrier, he took the waistband of the underwear in his teeth, dragging the garment down your legs before flinging it somewhere on to the bedroom floor.

You felt Yoongi's tongue glide over your folds, before it darted out to caress your clit. The muscle quickly flicked across the mound and you moaned, letting him know that what he was doing felt amazing. One of your hands wound into his hair to keep him going while the other clung to the sheets beneath you to try and keep yourself grounded.

One of his own fingers then began to circle your entrance and you gasped at the new stimulation. Just as Yoongi began to suck on your clit, the finger slid into your entrance and your walls instantly contracted at the intrusion. Your heavy breathing and occasional whispers of his name egged him on to try and further your pleasure. A second finger joined the first inside of you and the stretch had you seeing stars. 

"I can't believe your still so tight." He whispered against you and the vibrations made your body spasm. You saw Yoongi glance up at you before slowly leaning down to attach his lips to you again. Rather than suck again, Yoongi let out a low moan, the vibrations sending your body into overdrive while his fingers pumped into you at a steady pace simultaneously.

He knew you were close when your moans became more frequent and louder in volume; Yoongi loved it when you were loud. His fingers curled inside of you while his tongue flicked over your sensitive mound, and it suddenly all became too much. Your body began to tighten as your orgasm approached and as a result, your grip in Yoongi's hair tightened.

"Don't you dare stop, Min Yoongi." You managed to say, but it came out as more of a whiny plea than the command you intended for it to be. The chuckle that Yoongi let out is what finally tipped you over the edge, and your orgasm washed over you as the vibrations sent shocks through you.

Your walls clenched around Yoongi's fingers and he let out a moan himself at the feeling while simultaneously helping you ride out your orgasm by licking bold stripes over your clit and increasing the pace of his fingers. You ended up having to push him away when the stimulation became too much and your body couldn't handle it. Yoongi ended up giving you his shirt to slip on and the two of you lay cuddled up in bed and falling asleep quickly, exhausted from your activities in the bedroom.


	37. Suga (BTS)

_"You do know that my birthday was last week?"_

 

You pulled the strap of your bag further up your shoulder as you walked along the pavement, the small heels of your shoes clicking on the surface. The pencil skirt hugged your legs and you grew annoyed with it as it restricted your stride length. You hated everything about your job, including the long walk home and the stupid dress code.

You huffed in annoyance as you tried to hurry your pace. You were late as your boss had kept you behind to file some extra papers but you needed to leave as your sister was coming round. With one final groan of annoyance, you stooped down and pulled the heels from your feet, the ground feeling cold beneath your toes. You then continued to walk, the heels of your shoes clasped in one hand and the other pulling at your bag strap again.

It was then that you saw him, sitting in a cafe window with his friends. He laughed, throwing his head back as he always did, before turning away to hide his face. As he turned, he saw you and his face instantly turned stony; the smile disappeared and was replaced with a tight-lipped frown as he searched your own expression. You just turned and began to walk away, the pain of seeing him too much for your heart, especially on a day that had already been shitty. You grasped the heels tighter and walked as quickly as your skirt allowed you.

"Y/N." You heard him call from behind you but you carried on walking without looking back, hoping that you were just imagining his voice. "Y/N!" He yelled but closer.

You didn't turn until his hand closed around your wrist and pulled you to a stop.

"What do you want?" You snapped, your eyes instantly watering upon seeing him for the first time in almost two months.

"Are you okay?" He asked and he sounded genuinely concerned.

"Why wouldn't I be?" You asked wearily.

"You're walking barefoot down the street." He stated and a small smile adorned his face. The sight made your stomach flip and your heart beat faster but you wouldn't let your face betray you.

"It's nothing." You said and then it was silent. After a few seconds, you turned to walk away but you realised his grip was still strong on your wrist.

"How have you been?"

"Better." You whispered. "You do know that it was my birthday last week, don't you?" You added, a tear running down your cheek without your permission.

"Of course. I wanted to call you so badly but I didn't know whether you wanted me to."

"I always want you." Your voice broke as a sob wracked through you, but he just stood there, holding your wrist.

"Y/N, I'm sorry." He said and you could practically hear the tears in his voice.

"Please don't." You said and pulled yourself from his grip. "Good bye, Yoongi." You added and walked away without looking back, praying that you would one day get over the boy who broke your heart.


	38. Shownu (Monsta X)

_"What are you hiding?"_

 

You leant against the door frame, tapping your foot impatiently. Your mind was crowded with ideas of what you should say, but nothing coherent was actually being formed. So, when the front door swung open, all you could do was stare at Hyunwoo accusingly.

"Hey." He said cheerfully, choosing to ignore your expression and instead press a kiss to your forehead before dumping his bag in the hall. "How are you?"

"Really? How am I?" You asked and raised an eyebrow. Hyunwoo looked at you worriedly then. He knew that you hated getting mad, so something must have really annoyed you.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently. His hands stroked the tops of your arms and he stooped down so that the two of you were eye-to-eye. "Tell me." He encouraged.

"What are you hiding?" You asked and your voice came out as barely a whisper. You wanted to be strong and stay mad at him, but all you could think of is how hurt you were, and how he could do so much better than you.

"What are you talking about?" He replied, a confused expression adorning his face and his hands continued to rub soothing circles into your skin as you replied.

"What are you hiding?"

"What?"

"I know that there's something, Hyunwoo, all of this sneaking around. You told me that you were going to the company building today to work with Jooheon but when I phoned him, he told me that you're working together tomorrow."

You boyfriend shut his eyes for a second and sighed, before opening them again to look you in the eye.

"I'n not cheating on you," He said matter-of-factly, "I could never hurt you and there is also no one that I would rather be with than you."

"Then what is it?" You exploded, pushing him away from you. "What on Earth is going on?"

He sighed again before muttering under his breath, "This was meant to be a surprise." He walked over to his bag and crouched down to rummage through it. When he returned, a long box was in his hand. "I wanted to give this to you for your birthday. I remember you mentioning once that your grandmother had one like it, but it got lost. I've been searching for a while now, and someone put me in contact with a jeweler who said they may be able to find one for me."

He handed you the slim box and you opened it cautiously. Air caught in your throat as a sob when you saw the thin, silver chain resting against the cushion inside. It instantly reminded you of the one your grandmother had when you were a little girl, and tears sprung to your eyes. Hyunwoo wiped them away with the pad of his thumb when they fell down your cheeks, and you pulled him into a tight hug as words had escaped you.

"Thank you so much, it's perfect." You whispered.

"Anything for you, baby."


	39. Shownu (Monsta X)

_"You call that a kiss?"_

 

"Y/N..." Your boyfriend whined from the sofa. You walked into the lounge to see him lying across it, his head resting on one of the arms and his feet dangling off of the other end.

"Yes Hyunwoo?" You asked with a dramatic sigh. You loved it when your boyfriend got playful because it bought out the childish side in him which contrasted with his usual father and leader-like attitude.

"Please can you get me a drink?"

"But what's in it for me?" You sighed and leant over the back of the sofa, so your head was hovering over his.

Hyunwoo let out a deep sigh before shrugging and saying, "I guess I'll just have to kiss you."

"I don't know if I want to." You said and began to stand up again, but one of his hands shot up to grab your arm and pull you back down again.

"Please?" He asked and you had to giggle at the puppy-dog eyes he was giving you. When you didn't pull away, Hyunwoo lightly grabbed the back of your neck and pulled you down to him, placing his lips on your own. It only lasted a couple of seconds before he pulled away, letting you go.

"You call that a kiss?" You shook your head and sighed deeply. "No drink for you, I guess."

On your walk back to the kitchen, a strong pair of arms wrapped around you waist and would've made you jump if you hadn't heard Hyunwoo running up behind you. You laughed happily as he left playful kisses over your neck and jaw, before spinning you round so that he could do the same to your face. When he eventually reached your lips, you threaded your fingers into his hair, holding him to you, so that you could deepen the kiss. When he tried to pry your lips open, you retracted, your lips centimetres from his.

"Now _that_ was a kiss." You stated and spun on your heel, heading to the kitchen to make yourself and your boyfriend a drink.


	40. J-Hope (BTS)

_"And you just left him?" // "I never meant to come between you"_

 

You knocked on the door desperately, your knocks echoing through the apartment. When the door swung open, you were face-to-face with him, just a few feet apart from each other. "It's over." You whispered, searching his eyes for emotion.

Hoseok's eyebrows furrowed and his lips pursed slightly. "What?"

"I ended it. I couldn't be with him anymore."

It was then that he ushered you into the dorm. You realised that you were lucky when he pushed you through the lounge and you saw Yoongi and Jeongguk on their phones. You only managed to spare them a quick glance before Hoseok had pushed you inside his shared bedroom and it was luckily vacant. "Tell me everything." He demanded and both of you slumped on to the sofa.

"Ever since you confessed I couldn't stop thinking about you. Every time I was with him, I imagined what my life could be like with you and I stopped being happy in my 'perfect relationship'. He knew that something was up but I couldn't bring myself to tell him. We've been together for so long, how could I just tell him that I'd fallen in love with my best friend, who he thought the world of?" You paused for a second and took a deep breath, squeezing your eyes shut to compose yourself. You reopened them when you felt his hand slip into yours, giving it a supportive squeeze and encouraging you to continue. You looked down at your entwined fingers and sighed. "I tried to stop myself, I was so happy with him. But I admitted to myself that I loved you too, I knew I could never be properly happy with him."

"And you just left him?" He whispered. You lifted your gaze to find him staring at you intensely, trying to understand which emotions you were feeling.

"We were sitting on the sofa watching a movie and I realised that I just couldn't do it anymore, I'd been trying to kid myself for too long. I spoke to him and told him that I wasn't happy and he didn't understand - to be honest, I don't really blame him because I don't understand myself. All I know is that I love you and I want to work this out between us. I want so badly for this to work."

"I never meant to come between you," Hoseok whispered and this time he was the one watching your grasped fingers, "I just needed for you to know how I feel about you. I've been trying to hide it for so long and I just don't want to hide anymore."

"I'm so glad that you did it," You replied and his eyes met yours again, "because otherwise I would have never done this."

You slowly leaned in, making sure that Hoseok was okay with what you were about to do. He closed the rest of the gap, his soft lips pressing lightly against your own. Although the kiss was only short it took your breath away, a kiss as simple as that with your now ex-boyfriend had never affected you as much.

"I don't know what we are," You sighed as your foreheads rested against each other and you basked in each other's presence, "but I'm willing to try anything for you."


	41. Jimin (BTS)

_"I miss moments like this more than anything" //  "Let's run away"_

 

"Popcorn's ready!" You yelled from your seat on the sofa.

"Get it then, I'm not your slave!" Jimin yelled back.

"You're the one that wanted it in the first place. Plus, I'm already comfortable so it would be pointless of me moving."

"It's a good job I love you." You best friend shook his head and sighed as the entered the lounge a few minutes later, the large bowl of popcorn in his hands.

"Thank you." You sung and he laughed at your off-pitch voice, you joining in.

Once the both of you were settled, you chose and movie on Netflix and pressed play, instantly becoming immersed in the story line. Almost two hours later, the two of you were in floods of tears as the credits rolled.

"Why do you always pick the sad ones." You wailed and snatched the box of tissues off of the coffee table, pulling several out of the box before offering them to Jimin and also blowing your runny nose.

"I can't help it, I have a soft spot for these kinds of movies and the boys won't watch them with me at the dorm."

Both of you sat in silence as the credits continued to display on the screen, catching your breath and wiping the tear stains from your cheeks. While he was distracted on his phone you stared at your best friend; you admired the way his hair stuck up at various angles as it hadn't been styled and he kept running his hands through it, and the loose, holey jumper than he'd obviously thrown on in a hurry as he rushed out of the dorm to meet you. A smiled appeared on your face while you just watched him, fascinated by the way he bit his lip cutely while texting and letting out a cute giggle at a message, probably from his girlfriend. You weren't in love with Jimin, but you loved everything about him.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." He suddenly said and you laughed, kicking him sharply with the heel of your foot. He faked pain, hunching over to clutch him hip while crying out that you'd bruised the bone and you'd have to perform for him while he was incapable.

You laughed boisterously, your whole body shaking and your breath coming out as loud shrieks while Jimin overreacted. Once you'd settled down, the two of you looked at each other with smiles on your faces, just happy with the fact that you were together after so long.

"I miss moments like this more than anything while you're on tour. I never have as much fun with any of my other friends as I do with you."

"That's because I'm perfect." He shrugged and turned back to his phone.

You watched him for another minute or so, before simply saying, "Let's run away."

Jimin's gaze returned to you, a playful glint in his eye. "We could buy a cute little cottage by a lake and go fishing every day!"

"And I could turn into one of those little old ladies that bakes cookies every day."

"And we could have a little farm with chickens and pigs and goats and cows and geese."

"We could get a puppy and grow him up to herd sheep."

"We's be able to watch the Sun set every night."

"And lean our heads on each others shoulders as we watch is disappear across the horizon."

You smiled sadly as Jimin replied, "That would be amazing. But I have to go to practice tomorrow."

"We'll do it one day," You joked, "and then I'll never let them take you away from me again."


	42. I.M (Monsta X)

_"Tits or ass?" //  "Do you think they heard us?"_

 

Changkyun collapsed beside you and the two of you breathed heavily, trying to return your breathing to normal. A couple of minutes later, your boyfriend turned on to his side and wrapped an arm around your waist, pressing a soft kiss to your shoulder.

"Do you think they heard us?" You whispered jokingly, turning your head to the side to see him watching you lovingly.

"Probably. I told you to keep your voice down but you just couldn't help yourself, could you?" Changkyun teased and whisper-shouted high pitched calls of his name. You giggled and pushed his chest, laughing even more when he feigned pain and clutched the skin over his heart.

When he let out a long yawn, you whispered, "We should probably get some sleep. It's late and I know you have an early practice tomorrow." 

"How do you know my schedule better than I do?"

"Because I'm a stalker and your number one fan. Also, Hyunwoo likes to constantly update me on your whereabouts so that I don't bother him by asking."

"That's actually really creepy." Changkyun laughed and pulled you further into him.

"Let me put some clothes on first, it's cold." You whined and your boyfriend reluctantly let you go. You pulled on some short and one of his t-shirts while Changkyun just pulled on a pair of sweatpants, leaving his toned torso exposed.

"Oh no, we are not going another round." Changkyun said when he saw you looking and you laughed, slapping his shoulder and climbing into bed.

Once he was inside the covers, you asked, "Tits or ass?"

You boyfriend pretended to think for a second, furrowing his eyebrows, before simply saying, "I think it's an ass night tonight."

You scoffed and his behaviour and climbed under the duvet that he pulled back for you. You pulled them round you before settling yourself against Changkyun, his chest pressed into your back. One of his arms snuck around your waist, pulling you even closer to him. "It's for warmth." He explained and tugged you in tighter, making you chuckle.

"I love you." You whispered.

"I love you too." You heard him reply, just before you drifted off to sleep.


	43. Suga (BTS)

_"Maybe you're right, maybe you're not" //  "You're gonna become a grumpy old man if you don't change your attitude"_

 

"Hi." You said happily as you bounced into the dorm.

"Hey Y/N." Jeongguk smiled as you walked past him, and Jimin also said a quick 'hello'. "Yoongi's watching TV in his room."

"Thanks Kookie." You chirped and practically skipped to your boyfriend's bedroom. 

You knocked on the door twice before cracking it open to peer inside. You saw a lump lying on the bed underneath the duvet, intently watching something on his laptop which was perched next to him.

"Hey." You said and swung the door open. Yoongi looked up, surprised that someone interrupted him, and smiled when he saw that it was you.

"Hi Princess." You crawled on to the bed as he shut the lid of his laptop and you pulled him into your arms. You pressed your face into his chest, breathing in the scent of his aftershave, and sighed happily.

"I missed you." You whispered and looked up at him, resting your chin against his chest.

"I missed you too, baby. It's been such a hectic week." He paused for a few seconds and cupped your cheek, slowly stroking his thumb over your soft skin lovingly. "Anyway, what are you so happy about? Is it your birthday?"

"Maybe you're right, maybe you're not." You giggled and squeezed his sides, your laughter contagious and making him join in.

"That's such an obvious answer. What have you found out?"

"Only that my parents are planning a surprise party. You're going, aren't you?"

"I don't know. You know I'm not really a partying kinda guy."

"Min Yoongi, you're gonna become a grumpy old man if you don't change your attitude."

"I want to be a grumpy old man. You're one of the only things that makes me happy anyway."

You smiled sadly, glancing up at him again. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm just really tired. Like I said, our schedule has been really busy lately so pretty much all I want to do is sleep."

"So sleep. I don't mind."

"But this is the first time I've seen you in ages." He complained and you squeezed him again reassuringly. 

"I don't care, honestly. It matters more to me that you get enough rest."

Ironically, Yoongi let out a huge yawn, removing a hand from your waist to cover his mouth.

"I love you." You said as he closed his eyes and seconds later he was snoring cutely. You smiled to  yourself and shut your own eyes, glad to finally be with him again.


	44. Jooheon (Monsta X)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains smut.

_"Get your ass back here right now"_

 

"Please Jooheon!" You yelled as he stormed away from you. "Can't we just talk this out?"

"I don't want to talk!" He shouted back, whipping round to face you.

"All you've done is lie to me for the last month and I just don't give a fuck anymore!"

"Please," You begged, tears pooling in your eyes, "let me explain."

"I don't want to hear your explanation, Y/N!" He spat back and began to race towards the front door. When you realised where he was headed, you ran after him, grabbing his arm to try and make him face you. He turned to face you in resignation when he knew you wouldn't give up and gave a deep sigh.

"Jooheon, I'm _so_ sorry that I can't even begin to think of an excuse-"

"I meant it when I said I didn't care about your explanation."

"Then what?" The tears finally spilled, running down your cheeks and your boyfriend stared at them before taking a step towards you. He was suddenly all over you, his lips claiming yours. Jooheon wasn't careful with you like he normally was, he completely dominated you; his hands gripped your body, pulling you to him, and his tongue invaded your mouth.

You stumbled backwards as he walked forwards, and you felt your back press against the wall. Jooheon's hips pressed into yours and you could feel his already hardening bulge on your stomach; you didn't realise that anger turned him on so much. You kissed him back with equal force, your hands pulling his neck down to you and a leg wrapping round his waist to try and pull him even closer. Your libido exploded as Jooheon ground his hips into yours, growling into your mouth and biting on your bottom lip, tugging it to elicit moans of your own.

"Let's talk later." He breathed into your neck, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses down your throat and along the collar bone he exposed by dragging the shoulder of your top and bra strap down. Another low moan escaped your lips as Jooheon bit down on your shoulder whilst simultaneously grinding into you.

You suddenly let your leg drop and pushed him away slightly. Your gaze was concentrated on face as he studied your expression. Your breath came out in pants as you raised an eyebrow and stepped to the side. When he didn't follow you, you took another teasing step away from him. You were about to take another stride in the opposite direction when Jooheon practically lunged at you.

"Get your ass back here right now." He groaned into your ear, grabbing the lumps of flesh in the process.

You threw your head back and moaned lowly. When you looked back up at him, you kissed his cheek softly and leant to whisper in his ear, "Why don't we move this to the bedroom."


	45. Dino (Seventeen)

_"I miss moments like this more than anything" //  "Do you need a hug?"_

 

"I have arrived and I bought food!" You heard as the front door slammed shut. You'd been cooped up alone on the couch all day when you should have been at school; you'd woken up with a crazy temperature and felt like you were going to pass out constantly.

"You didn't have you." You replied and smiled at him as he walked into the lounge. You called Chan just before school began that morning to tell him that you weren't going to be there and he assured you that he'd be there later. You didn't however, expect him to bring a pizza and your favourite ice cream.

"Don't worry about it, it's the least I can do. I wanted to come and check on you but the boys wouldn't let me leave school."

"And that was the right choice. I've been fine." You reassured while he sat on the sofa, picking up your legs and placing them on his lap. He then opened the pizza box and offered it to you. You picked out the smallest slice, worried that eating a lot would make you feel worse. Chan gave you a weird look and took the biggest slice for himself.

"Wow, you must really be ill if you're not eating pizza." He laughed and you nodded tiredly. 

After a couple of hours, the pizza had been devoured, Chan having eaten most of it, and you'd managed to make your way through the entire tub of ice cream. The two of you were just talking about school that day and what you'd missed and you groaned at the thought of everything that you would have to catch up on. He laughed at your disgust and rubbed your legs comfortingly. 

"I really want to kiss you right now but you're all germy." He said and you laughed, your voice cracking and your began coughing.

"Do you need a hug?" He asked and you nodded mid-cough.

The two of you somehow managed to shift so that he was lying behind you, an arm draped over your waist. "I miss moments like this more than anything when you're not together." You whispered and you felt his arms tighten around you in a comforting gesture and you smiled sleepily.

As he was about to reply, you let out the widest yawn and he laughed at the odd sound that you made. "Tired?" He asked and all you could do was bob your head, finding it harder to open your eyes after each blink. "Go to sleep, I'll wake you up later."

"Okay." You replied, suddenly too tired to think of any other words. Just before you drifted off you felt your boyfriend press a light kiss to the back of your neck and you smiled.


	46. I.M (Monsta X)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains smut.

_"I'm sorry that I shouted at you" //  "You call that a kiss?" // "Don't you know what I like?"_

 

"Hey. I'm sorry that I shouted at you down the phone earlier. I couldn't hear properly because the streets were really crowded so I just yelled until I heard you yelling back." You boyfriend explained as soon as he walked through the door.

You refused to look back at him while you sat on the sofa, pretending to be annoyed with him. You jumped slightly when Changkyun's arms wrapped around your shoulders, trying to console you. "I can't believe you did that." You mocked sadness and his grip only tightened.

"I'm so sorry Baby, let me make it up to you?" Your resisted the urge to smile as you realised that he's completely fallen for it, thinking that you were completely mad over something so petty as shouting down the phone.

"What do you have in mind?" You asked and you couldn't help the curiosity that rung in your voice.

"How about a kiss?" He asked before leaning over the back of the sofa and pressing his lips to your cheek softly in apology.

You scoffed before turning to face him, an eyebrow raised. "You call that a kiss?"

You were taken off guard when a wide grin spread across Changkyun's face. "No, this is." He said before leaning towards you and capturing your lips with his own. 

You boyfriend's mouth moved hurriedly against you, almost as though he was in a rush to get somewhere. Without hesitation you kissed him back, desperate to be close to him after the day apart. When you tried to pull away for air, Changkyun simply pulled you back to him, his hands gripping either side of your face. You moaned into the kiss when his tongue sneaked its way into your mouth, the contact giving you all kinds of dirty thoughts; they got filthier once one of his hands left your face and moved to your breasts, massaging one of them softly through the thin t-shirt and bra that you wore.

You clung to him, needing him closer. He pulled away for only a few seconds to make his way round the sofa; he was on top of you in no time, hovering above your figure which lay there, ready and waiting for him. His lips crashed to your again, this time more passionate and fuelled with desire, his tongue dominating yours and managing to cloud your mind. Your hands wound their way into his hair and pulled slightly, urging him to increase the pace. A low groan escaped from his parted lips when you lightly tugged on his bottom lip with your teeth, the feeling a turn-on for your boyfriend. 

The make out session continued for a few more minutes, getting more heated by the second. Somehow you ended up on top of him, your legs straddling his waist while he lay spread out on the small sofa. Just as you were about to peel of your t-shirt, needing more skin-on-skin contact, Changkyun grabbed both of your hands in his own. When you raised your eyebrow at him to ask 'what the fuck are you doing?' he shook his head and quickly said, "I forgot something!"

"Can't it wait?" You sighed, letting go of the hem. 

"No!" Changkyun said before pushing you to the side softly. 

You ended up waiting on the sofa while your boyfriend disappeared out of the room. Confusion clouded your mind when you thought back. _Did I do something wrong? Did I go too far?_  You worried for the thirty seconds that it took for Chankhyun to reappear. There was a smug look on his face and it was obvious that he was hiding something behind his back. Without you even asking, he pulled his arm out from behind his back to reveal a brown McDonald's bag.

"You're joking?" You asked with a blank expression. Your boyfriend seriously stopped your attempts to undress for him so that you could eat greasy fast food?

"Nope! And..." He rummaged around inside the bag for a few seconds before pulling out a smaller cardboard box, "I got you a Big Mac! I know they're your favourite." You had to smile at that, knowing that he's probably picked up the food on the way home in apology for something that you weren't even mad for.

You couldn't help but laugh at his cute behaviour. You took the burger and a portion of fries from him with a polite 'thank you' and tucked in after emptying two sachets of ketchup. Just as you were about to take a bite into the burger, you withdrew and stared at the slither of green that you saw. You lifted the bun on top to reveal pickles laid out on top of the meat. A dramatic gasp escaped your lips and Chankhyun looked up, worried.

"I can't believe you did this! Are you trying to poison me?" You yelled. When he continued to look at you with a blank look, you showed your boyfriend the inside of your burger. Realisation dawned on his features and then he looked guilty once again. 

"You don't like pickle?" He asked in a small voice.

"You don't like pickle?" You repeated. "I can't believe this, don't you know what I like?" You replied.

Changkyun looked upset at your reaction and you instantly felt guilty. You couldn't, however, help but laugh at his cute reaction and he watched you in shock as you broke down into giggles.

"Man, I love you so much." You chuckled and he gasped dramatically one he realised that you'd been acting the whole time.

"I'm _so_  going to get you back for this." He narrowed his eyes and took a bite of his burger, hoping to look threatening.

"I'd like to see you try." You replied, taking a bite of your own burger once you removed the pickles.


	47. Minhyuk (Monsta X)

_"I'm worthless without you"_

 

Your body shook with the large yawn and you squeezed your eyes shut at the sensation. Once recovered you opened your eyes and chuckled at your tiredness, not having realised just how sleepy you were. You looked up to see your boyfriend Minhyuk yawning too, probably having caught the action from you. You sent him a small smile before you continued to change, pulling on the shorts that you slept in.

You practically fell into bed when the covers were pulled back and let out a content smile at the comfortable feeling of your mattress pressed against your back. "Why are you so tired? You've done absolutely nothing all day." Minhyuk laughed as he also slid underneath the duvet.

"I don't even know. Being lazy has an effect on me." You shrugged and peeled your tired eyes open to glance at the boy lying next to you.

He was beaming at you but you couldn't find the energy in you to smile back, so settled for shutting your eyes again, making the world turn black. "Hey don't fall asleep yet," Your boyfriend protested, "I'm not tired. Plus, I haven't seen you in ages so it would be nice to actually talk for once."

"How about you talk and I lay here with my eyes closed?" You suggested. When you received no reply, one of your eyes opened to reveal Minhyuk just staring at you, his gaze full of love. 

"Okay then." He gave in with another smile and shifted on to his side to lay more comfortably. You copied his movements and settled down again, curling up into a ball and fisting the duvet in your hands. "I really missed you this week," Minhyuk began, his voice soothing and calm, "I've barely seen you while we've been preparing for the come back and I hate that my work has to come before you because you mean so much more to me. And then I got thinking; I'm worthless without you. Genuinely, I don't know how I function when I'm not with you because you're my entire life. You mean the absolute world to me and I'm so lucky to have found you, I'm so lucky that you came to that fansigning and spilled your coffee all over the floor-" Minhyuk broke off with a chuckle at the memory and you slowly opened your eyes at the beautiful sound. When he'd regained composure his hand caressed your cheek softly and you hummed in happiness. 

"I love you so much." You whispered and yawned again.

"I love you too." Minhyuk replied and leaned forward to pressed his lips against your forehead in a soft kiss before sleep finally took over your body.


	48. Minhyuk (Monsta X)

_"You don't get to do that" //  "Get your ass back here right now" //  "Can you shut the fuck up for a second?"_

 

"Hey." You whispered into the phone, cradling the device in your hands and hoping that your voice wouldn't carry through the house.

"What's wrong?" You best friend instantly asked, worry laced into his voice.

" _Can you shut the fuck up for a second?!_ " A voice shouted from downstairs and you cringed, curling further into a ball and whimpering into the phone.

"Are your parents arguing again?" Minhyuk sighed and you nodded in reply. When you remembered that he couldn't hear you, you whispered a simple 'yes'. "Are you okay?"

"Not really." You tried to hold back a sob as you heard your mother yell, ' _You don't get to do that!'_

"Then forget them." Minhyuk said. "Just listen to me and pretend that you're not there. We're at the park underneath our tree and we're just lying in the sun watching the clouds like we always do. You're sipping on the apple juice that I picked up on the way to meet you and you smile when you see that one of the clouds is shaped like a dog."

You let out a long sigh and relaxed, closing your eyes. Your undivided attention was on Minhyuk's voice as he consoled you and your body finally released the tension it had held while you listened to your parents yell at one another.

"I'll lie there and think of all of the ways that I can confess to you while you pretend not to know about my feelings for you." Minhyuk suddenly said and your eyes opened at his words. "I know that you know, Y/N, I've just been trying to think of the perfect way to tell you how much I'm in love with you. But I can't wait any more; I want to be able to protect you from harm and your parents' arguing. I want to be there to wipe away your tears and hold you in my arms until you stop crying. I want to be able to call you mine."

A sob hitched in your throat but rather than in fear from the shouting, it was from Minhyuk's confession of love. It took several attempts to get your words out; no matter how hard you tried, the words stuck inside of you. "I'm scared that we'll end up like them." You eventually breathed and broke down into tears. Sobs racked through your body as you realised you'd probably never be able to fall in love without the fear of ending up like your parents who argued constantly and hated each others' guts.

"I'll never let that happen." Minhyuk breathed.

You jumped when you heard a shout of ' _Get your ass back here right now!_ ' and the front door slammed shut. You cringed backwards when you heard footsteps march up the stairs but breathed a sigh of relief when another door closed harshly; you assumed that the person who hadn't left had resigned themselves to their bedroom.

"Are you doing anything right now?" You whispered timidly.

"No. Why? Is everything okay?"

"Someone just left and I want to get out of the house. Is it okay if I come to yours?"

"Of course, you're always welcome. I'll meet you half way so that you don't have to walk the whole way by yourself." You allowed a small smile to appear on your face at his kindness and your heart fluttered at the gesture.

"I- I love you." The words escaped your lips before you could even think about what you were saying. Silence followed from the other end of the phone and you thought Minhyuk hadn't heard you.

Just as you were about to hang up, he replied and it caused the smile on your face to widen. "I love you too, Y/N."


End file.
